The Tarot Reader by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: A Leitora de Tarô - "A carta representa o potencial de uma nova aventura, escolhida ou imposta a alguém. Algo como trazer as coisas da escuridão para a luz". A aventura de Bella começa quando ela conhece um cara de olhos verdes...
1. O Mago

**A Leitora de tarô**

**Autora:** _Amoet_

**Tradutora:** _Jacqueline, Lary Reeden e MiliYLJJ_

**Beta:**_ Lary Reeden_

* * *

**A Leitora de Tarô**

**Capítulo 1: ****O Mago**

"Hey, Bella. Você vai estar lá, certo? No carnaval*?" Minha amiga, Ângela, me perguntou quando estávamos fechando a livraria no final do dia.

_*Carnaval aqui é como os americanos chamam festas parecidas com as nossas "quermesses" com barracas, doces, e jogos como argola, bola e com parque de diversões"._

Sim, eu sou Isabella Swan, também conhecida como Bella, e trabalho numa livraria com vários outros colegas de trabalho, mas Ângela era a mais próxima. Havia também Lauren, Tyler, Mike e Jason, mas nenhum deles parecia estar interessados em trabalhar aqui. Eles estavam provavelmente apenas à procura do pagamento mensal.

Eu fui graduada em Literatura e agora eu trabalho em Seattle. Eu passei meu ensino médio em Forks com meu pai, depois de minha mãe voltar a se casar. Eu gostei de trabalhar aqui. Eu tenho a oportunidade de ler muitos livros e sonho em ter minha própria livraria algum dia.

Sorri para Ângela. Ela tem o cabelo marrom igual a mim, enquanto seus olhos eram cor de avelã e os meus também eram marrons. "Claro que estarei lá".

Ângela sorriu e colocou os livros na prateleira. Havia apenas nós duas desde que o lugar estava fechado. "Eu mal posso esperar para ler de novo por você".

Revirei meus olhos. "Você realmente acredita naqueles cartões?".

Ângela deu de ombros. "Eu sei que isso é meio supersticioso, mas é verdade, Bella. Lembra da última vez que você me leu? Você me disse que eu encontraria alguém que realmente significasse para mim e então eu conheci Ben. Eu juro, Bella. Ele é perfeito".

Eu franzi o nariz. "E o que aconteceu com o cara que você estava saindo naquela época? Qual era o nome dele? Eric?".

Ângela zombou. "Ele tinha outra garota em seu braço quando não estava comigo".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Como você sabia?".

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Eu o peguei com uma garota quando eu estava fazendo compras no shopping".

Suspirei. "Ângela, isto poderia ser uma coincidência".

"Onde você aprendeu a ler tarô, Bella?".

Huh!

Bem, eu tenho uma história sobre isso.

"Minha mãe me ensinou antes de eu me mudar para Forks para ficar com meu pai. Eu nunca fui boa nisso, mas sei lá..." Suspirei. "De alguma forma, quando eu olhei para o rosto de alguém e aquelas cartas estavam em minha frente, eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa sobre a pessoa. Isso é estranho".

Ângela deu uma risadinha. "Você poderia ter seu próprio show na televisão, Bella".

Eu ri levemente. "Como o quê?".

"Bella Swan, a leitora de tarô".

Nós rimos novamente.

"Você já leu sobre si mesma, Bella?", ela perguntou.

Suspirei e continuei a colocar os livros na prateleira. "Não, não realmente. Não me interessa".

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Você já leu um monte de gente. Por que não lê sobre si mesma?" Ângela perguntou novamente.

Revirei os olhos.

Depois de trancarmos a porta da frente, eu fui para casa, para meu pequeno apartamento. Eu não tinha muitas coisas comigo porque raramente gastava meu tempo em meu lugar. Eu só tinha um banheiro, um quarto, cozinha e sala. Simples, não?".

O carnaval que Ângela estava falando é um evento anual e a cabeça do evento era Alice Brandon. Eu sabia que quando ela comprou alguns livros na livraria, ela escutou Jessica e Mike, que estavam falando sobre mim e minha habilidade de ler tarô. Ela me ofereceu uma tenda, onde posso ler tarô para os visitantes e esse era meu terceiro ano atendendo este evento como leitora de tarô.

Alice Brandon era uma garota energética com cabelos pretos espetados e pequena figura, mas ela parecia ter muita energia porque eu sabia lidar com este tipo de evento especialmente, um evento desse tamanho não é fácil.

O carnaval será realizado neste fim de semana e hoje já era quinta-feira. Suspirei. O tempo voou tão rápido.

"Bella, você está livre hoje à noite?".

Pisquei para Ângela. "Hm... sim, por quê?".

Ela sorriu. "Vamos ter um tempo de garotas. Eu quero fazer uma transformação em você".

Fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "Uma transformação?".

Ângela assentiu. "O carnaval só acontece durante dois dias. Vamos fazer algo com seu visual para as pessoas não a reconhecerem". Ela sorriu.

Honestamente, eu não gosto dessa ideia.

"O que aconteceu com meu cabelo?" Eu gemi quando vi meu cabelo marrom de repente desaparecer e agora era loiro. Um loiro sexy.

Ângela sorriu. "Você parece sexy".

Eu fiz uma cara. "Se meu pai me vê assim, ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco".

Ângela deu uma risadinha. "Bem... você poderia tentar esconder seu cabelo para que seu pai não tenha um ataque cardíaco".

Revirei meus olhos.

Eu ainda não passei da fase irritante depois de Ângela pintar meu cabelo de loiro com sucesso. No dia seguinte, nós chegamos no carnaval à tarde e eu usava minha usual saia longa, um lenço em minha cabeça e uma blusa de manga comprida. Eu parecia ridícula, mas Ângela me assegurou que isso era por causa do carnaval.

"Wow, Bella? É você?".

Olhei para frente da minha tenda e vi Alice sorrindo para mim. Sorri timidamente.

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" ela me perguntou de novo.

Arrumei minhas cartas na mesa à minha frente. Minha mãe me deu um conjunto de cartas de tarô para meu aniversário de 15 anos. Eu raramente as uso, mas uma vez, eu estava entediada e trouxe as cartas para o trabalho e tentei ler Ângela. Logo, minha capacidade de ler cartas era conhecida por meus outros colegas de trabalho.

"Ele está escondido muito bem embaixo desse loiro", respondi a ela.

Alice riu. "Mas, sério, combina com você. Você parece sexy".

Revirei meus olhos. "Deus, Alice, você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso".

"Quem é a primeira?".

"Ângela".

Ela riu. "Eu estava esperando você dizer seu namorado".

Bufei. "Não. Sem namorado".

Alice levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Sério?".

"Sim!".

E então, ela entrou e sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa. "Por que você não tenta agora?".

Olhei para ela curiosamente. "O que você é? Uma psíquica?".

Ela encolheu os ombros e riu.

Revirei meus olhos. "Não acredito nessas coisas".

"Você não tem que acreditar. Apenas tente", ela sugeriu.

Franzi meus lábios e olhei para a pilha de cartas à minha frente. Eu honestamente nunca tentei ler meu futuro ou alguma coisa assim antes, mas no fundo eu adoraria muito. Eu realmente adoraria! Quero saber que tipo de futuro eu tenho ou talvez que tipo de cara que vai estar ao meu lado. Se houvesse algum...

Vá em frente. Experimente", Alice disse suavemente.

Respirei fundo e comecei a embaralhar as cartas em minha mão. Depois de alguns momentos, parei e pus uma carta na mesa. Olhei para Alice brevemente e ela sorriu antes de eu virar a carta.

O Mago.

Meu coração acelerou.

"Bem... o que a carta diz?", Alice me perguntou.

"É O Mao", respondi a ela num tom baixo.

"E?".

"A carta representa o potencial de uma nova aventura, escolhida ou imposta a alguém. Algo como trazer as coisas da escuridão para a luz".

"Isso não é bom?", Alice perguntou novamente.

Respirei fundo. "Depende da pessoa. Poderia ser bom ou ruim", suspirei. "Quanto a mim, talvez seja bom. Não tenho certeza".

"Hmm..." Alice ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de olhar para meus olhos. "Acho que isso será uma boa coisa para você".

Apertei meus olhos. "Você pode ler tarô também?".

Ela riu levemente. "Não, mas eu posso ver", ela bateu em seu templo.

Olhei para ela com ceticismo, sem saber como responder.

"Alice, nós estamos prestes a começar". Um cara colocou a cabeça em minha barraca e nós duas olhamos para ele.

Alice sorriu. "Sim, eu estarei lá, Nathan".

Ele sorriu de volta e olhou para mim. "Hey, Bella".

Sorri. "Hey, Nathan".

E então, ele desapareceu de minha tenda. Alice olhou de volta para mim de novo. "Bem... Espero que você tenha um bom tempo. E... Sério, eu gostei do seu cabelo".

Eu ri. "O marrom retornará depois de o carnaval acabar".

Alice riu levemente e levantou de sua cadeira. Ela me deixou sozinha em minha tenda. Brinquei distraidamente com minhas cartas, depois um casal entrou em minha tenda. Nada extraordinário sobre eles, e assim foi os outros casais que começaram depois do primeiro.

Quando estava perto do fim do carnaval, eu me preparei para ir para casa, quando escutei ruídos em frente a minha barraca.

"O carnaval está quase acabando. Acho que deveríamos apenas ir para casa". Uma voz masculina foi ouvida, uma voz suave e fui com sua voz.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu realmente quero ir nessa tenda. Eu nunca vi um leitor de tarô antes". Dessa vez, era uma voz feminina.

Suspirei e voltei a sentar em minha cadeira com minhas cartas à minha frente, esperando pela garota e o cara com nome Edward finalmente entrarem em minha tenda.

"Nós poderíamos fazer isso amanhã". Acho que Edward falou.

"Por favoooooooor…".

Revirei meus olhos.

Sério?

Eu tenho que escutar isso?

E então, uma garota colocou a cabeça em minha tenda. Ela era bonita, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Sorri para ela. "Você ainda tem um minuto para nos ler?".

"Claro. Entre e sente-se", eu disse a ela.

Ela olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro e fez um gesto para alguém entrar.

Eu definitivamente não estava preparada quando vi a pessoa que entrou em minha tenda. Ele era muito além de bonito; alto, com olhos verdes e cabelo bronze. Meu coração pulou uma batida, mas depois suspirei. Claro que ele escolheria uma linda garota como ela, e não como eu.

Balancei minha cabeça. Que diabos eu estava pensando?!

"Espero que nós não estejamos a perturbando. Eu sei que o carnaval vai fechar". O cara... Quer dizer, Edward disse para mim, e eu corei ligeiramente.

"Não. Nem um pouco", eu disse a ele em voz baixa.

Edward sorriu um pouco para mim e a garota limpou a garganta. Olhei de volta para ela e compus meu rosto. "Então, o que você quer saber?" Essa foi a pergunta mais comum que perguntei para a pessoa que quero ler.

"Você pode nos dizer sobre mim e Edward? Que tipo de relação nós temos?", a garota perguntou de novo.

Sorri um pouco e comecei a embaralhar as cartas. E então, parei e peguei uma carta, que virou e pisquei quando vi a carta.

A Sacerdotisa.

Essa carta é associada com mistério, quando poderosas influências do sexo feminino e de apoio em vigor para o perguntador. E principalmente, era associado com o leitor de cartas que era eu. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Um mistério? Um segredo?

"Bem…?".

Olhei para a garota. "Há quanto tempo vocês dois tem sido um casal?".

A garota piscou enquanto, do canto de meus olhos, vi os lábios de Edward se contraírem.

Interessante!

"Isso não é da conta do seu negócio", disse a garota.

"Seis meses", Edward interrompeu.

A garota loira olhou para Edward e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Okay... Vocês têm planos de levar essa relação para um nível mais sério?", perguntei novamente.

"O que é isso para você?", disse a garota.

"Talvez", e isso foi Edward.

Eu quase revirei meus olhos.

A garota olhou para Edward drasticamente. "Não posso acreditar. Talvez, Edward?". Ela levantou de sua cadeira e pisou fora.

"Tanya, espera!". Ele rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e correu atrás dela, me deixando sozinha em minha tenda.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça.

Fui para casa com Ângela depois que o carnaval acabou. A imagem do cartão _O Mago_ ainda estava jogando e minha mente até que adormeci.

O dia seguinte de carnaval foi sem complicações e eu não vi Edward e Tanya de novo. Fui para casa depois do carnaval para me preparar para ir trabalhar de manhã. Antes de chegar em meu apartamento, eu comprei uma tintura de cabelo marrom no supermercado mais próximo. Mal posso esperar para ter meu cabelo marrom de volta.

Era quase meia-noite quando finalmente meu cabelo voltou a ser castanho novamente e eu suspirei de alívio. Eu nunca mais quero fazer uma tintura de cabelo novamente. Nunca.

Na segunda, eu fui ao trabalho novamente e surpreendentemente não me atrasei. Nós estávamos tendo uma manhã ocupada; tanto que não tive oportunidade de conversar com Ângela.

Era quase a hora do almoço quando limpei a prateleira, então escutei uma voz.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita".

Congelei.

Eu reconheci a voz.

Rapidamente me virei, esquecendo os livros que ainda estavam em minhas mãos.

Sim, lá estava ele.

É Edward.

Meu coração pulou novamente, mas ele parecia não me reconhecer. Meu coração se afundou. Me lembrei que meu cabelo era loiro quando o conheci, agora eu voltei com meu cabelo marrom de novo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu realmente gostaria de ter uma varinha mágica que trouxesse de volta meu cabelo loiro.

Engoli em seco. "Sim...?".

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Já nos encontramos antes?".

Pisquei. "Hm... provavelmente não".

Ele olhou para mim por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente. "Eu quero olhar alguns livros sobre regulamentação de comércio. Talvez você possa me mostrar onde".

Assenti. "Claro".

"Espero não estar perturbando você", ele apontou para os livros em minhas mãos. "Você parece ocupada".

Sorri. "Não. Nem um pouco".

Eu me virei e comecei a andar quando ouvi Edward dizer "É você!".

Parei em meus pés e me virei para olhá-lo. "Perdão?".

Seus olhos verdes me encararam. "Você é a garota do carnaval, certo? A leitora de tarô".

Quase engasguei.

E então, ele sorriu. "Estou tão feliz que pude vê-la novamente".

A imagem da carta 'O Mago' dançou em volta de minha cabeça.

Poderia esta ser a minha nova aventura?

* * *

_**N/T –** Hey, mais uma fanfic da Amoet, essa é bem curtinha e fofa, apenas 9 capítulos, e eu posso postar um por dia ou um por semana, isso vai depender de como vai o fluxo de reviews._

_Quero agradecer desde já a Jacqueline e a MiliYLJJ pela super ajuda na tradução, vocês são ótimas._

_Ahh o "Carnaval" que falam aqui na_

_Comentem e até mais... beijos_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	2. O Hierofante

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O Hierofante**

_Tradutora ~ Jacqueline_

"Seu cabelo é castanho".

Franzi meus lábios. Sério? Isso é a única coisa que ele poderia dizer? Sem olá ou como está você? Legal!

"Mas combina com você", acrescentou ele de novo.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Isso é jeito de tratar uma dama, senhor?".

Edward sorriu. "Eu te elogiei. Não é o bastante?".

Revirei meus olhos e me virei para caminhar no corredor entre as estantes de livros. "Hey, espera!" ele me chamou, mas eu não parei. Continuei a andar até que parei em uma das prateleiras. Edward manteve seu ritmo atrás de mim. "Eu sou tão ruim assim que você tem que me deixar?".

Meu... esse cara é persistente.

Suspirei e apontei para a prateleira. "Estes são os livros sobre regulamentos. Você pode achar regulamentos comerciais aqui. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?".

Ele piscou e olhou para os livros. "Ah... Pensei que você não queria me ver".

Revirei meus olhos. "Se eu não quisesse vê-lo, eu poderia apenas jogar minhas cartas na sua cara e te machucá-lo como Gambit*".

*_Gambit__(Remi LeBeau) é um personagem do X-Men, __um mutante, que possui a habilidade de manipular energia cinética. Ele também é habilidoso em arremesso de cartas, luta corporal, e no uso de um cajado. E também um exímio jogador de poker._

Edward gargalhou. "Gambit? Sério? Eu estava esperando que você tivesse uma varinha".

Meus lábios se contraíram. "Eu tenho uma em meu armário. Você quer que eu a pegue para você?".

Desta vez, Edward riu e então olhou para mim. "Você é engraçada para uma leitora de tarô".

Suspirei. "Yeah, tanto faz". Comecei a me afastar dele quando de repente ele chama: "Hey, eu não sei seu nome".

Parei e então me virei para enfrentá-lo. "É importante para você saber meu nome?".

Edward suspirou. "Seria melhor se eu pudesse chamá-la por um nome e não ' leitora de tarô'".

"Apenas encontre seu livro, okay" Comecei a me sentir incomodada por ele.

"Hey-".

"Bella, onde estão os livros que estavam com você antes?" De repente, Angela sai do nada e meus olhos se arregalam enquanto Edward lentamente sorri amplamente.

Droga!

"Bella, é? Belo nome", ele disse.

Corei ligeiramente. "Obrigada", murmurei e agarrei Angela levemente por seu ombro. Rapidamente me afastei de Edward meio que arrastando Ângela do meu lado.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Quem é esse cara?" Angela me perguntou quando paramos em um dos corredores.

"O que você está fazendo?" Assobiei para ela.

Ângela piscou. "Hã... Eu estava apenas chamando seu nome e perguntando sobre os livros que estavam com você" Ela apontou para os livros que eu detinha perto de meu peito. "E outra melhor que... nada".

Dei-lhe os livros. "Exatamente! Você apenas disse meu nome na frente dele enquanto ele estava me perguntando meu nome e eu não lhe disse".

Ângela franziu os lábios. "Então, você não está respondendo minha pergunta. Quem é esse cara, Bella?".

Esfreguei minha mão sobre meu rosto e baixei a cabeça. "Eu o conheci no carnaval".

"Uau... isso não é bom?".

Revirei meus olhos. "Bom? Sim, se ele tivesse ido a minha tenda ou esbarrado em mim sozinho. A resposta é não, porque ele veio à minha tenda com sua namorada para serem lidos por mim".

Angela fez uma careta. "Ai!".

Suspirei. "Eu só não esperava vê-lo aqui".

Ângela assentiu e então seus olhos se arregalaram. "Hey, seu cabelo estava loiro naquele dia".

"Sim, graças à você, mas ele ainda me reconheceu, de qualquer jeito. Eu não sei como ele sabia que era eu". Engoli em seco. "E a pior parte foi... Eu tentei ler para mim mesma antes dele vir à minha tenda".

Ela piscou. "Você o quê?".

"Alice queria que eu fizesse isso e eu apenas fiz".

"Então... o que a carta dizia?".

Olhei para Ângela, me sentindo derrotada. "Dizia que eu teria uma nova aventura".

Ângela acenou pensativamente e então olhou para onde Edward estava. "Você acha que quer ler de novo... sabe?" ela sussurrou pra mim.

Mordi meu lábio. Era por essas coisas que eu desprezava a ideia de me ler com as cartas. Uma vez que começa, você nunca mais para.

"Bem, o que você diz? Por curiosidade, claro" Angela disse novamente.

"Sim, você sabe o que aconteceu com o gato com sua curiosidade" eu disse petulantemente.

Ela sorriu e sussurrou de novo "Você quer trazer suas cartas?".

Suspirei. Gatos têm sete vidas enquanto eu só tenho uma. E eu não vou desperdiçar isso por curiosidade. Olhei para ela e assenti. Angela sorriu e me arrastou para a sala dos empregados. Eu abri meu armário rapidamente e agarrei minha bolsa. Peguei minhas cartas com as mãos trêmulas e sentei em uma das cadeiras com Angela ao meu lado.

Ela parecia atordoada, enquanto eu estava nervosa. Respirei fundo e embaralhei as cartas antes de parar e segurar uma carta. Mordi meu lábio quando virei a carta.

O Hierofante*.

_*Hierofante é o termo usado para designar os sacerdotes da alta hierarquia dos mistérios da Grécia e do Egito. É o sacerdote supremo, que pode ser chamado também de Sumo Sacerdote._

Oh, ótimo!

"O que é isso?" Angela perguntou curiosamente.

Respirei fundo. "O Hierofante. Ele representa auxílio, amizade e bons conselhos. Mas, se foi invertida, muitas vezes refere-se a maus conselhos, mentiras e perseguição".

Ângela piscou.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para a carta. "Ontem, quando eu li a namorada dele, outra carta também me falou sobre segredos. Eu não entendo".

Minha amiga deu de ombros. "É... bem... tem sido tão bom até agora. Talvez isso torne a ser bom pra você".

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "É, mas eu ainda estou curiosa com a parte secreta".

Angela sorriu. "Talvez, com o tempo, tudo fique claro. Apenas aproveite seu tempo, Bella. Talvez este seja um bom começo para você ter uma amizade com aquele cara. Oh! E ele é lindo demais".

Eu ri e coloquei minhas cartas de volta em minha bolsa. "Obrigada, Ângela. E eu acho melhor nós retornarmos à loja antes de tudo se tornar feio".

Ela riu enquanto eu estava trancando meu armário.

Continuei meu inventário até a hora do almoço. Esfreguei meus olhos, cansada, e olhei para minha lista. Eu ainda tinha muito a fazer e esperava que pudesse terminar antes que eu fosse para casa essa tarde.

"Hm... Hey".

Pisquei e levantei minha cabeça para me encontrar com um par de olhos verdes. Honestamente, Edward tem olhos lindos. Controle-se, Bella!

Fingi carranca. "Sim?".

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Hm... você já almoçou?".

Apertei meus lábios e suspirei. "Ainda não. Por que pergunta?".

"Você quer almoçar comigo?" De repente, ele perguntou.

Ele o quê?

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Ele só me chamou para almoçar com ele?

Edward ainda olhava para mim com expectativa.

"E quanto a Tanya?" perguntei sem rodeios.

Edward gargalhou. "Você lembra dela?".

Fiz uma cara. "É, bem... você disse o nome dela uma par de vezes aquela noite".

Ele piscou e, em seguida, limpou a garganta.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer jeito?" Perguntei novamente, não lhe dando chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas e me mostrou alguns livros em sua mão. "Hm... para comprar um livro?".

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu não sou estúpida. Você não perde muito tempo só para ler esses livros". Apertei meus olhos. "O que você quer?".

Ele respirou fundo e corou ligeiramente. "Eu... hã... Eu só quero levá-la para almoçar. Só desta vez, e se você não gostar de mim estando com você, eu não vou perguntar de novo".

Estudei seu rosto e olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam sinceros e cheios de esperança. Esperança pelo que, eu não sei. Suspirei. Oh, bem… é só um almoço, não machuca. Além disso, eu lembrei o que Ângela disse para mim. Talvez tudo isso fosse bom para mim.

Ele sorriu quando eu lentamente perdi a batalha. "Okay", eu disse lentamente.

"Obrigado!", ele disse excitado. "Hm... me deixe pagar por esses livros. Onde posso encontrar você?".

Pisquei. "Podemos ver um ao outro no estacionamento. Preciso dizer a Angela que vou almoçar".

"Ótimo. Vejo você lá, Bella".

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando ele disse meu nome e ele rapidamente caminhou até o caixa, me deixando para trás. Balancei minha cabeça e fui encontrar Angela no outro corredor.

"Hey, Ang. Eu irei almoçar". Coloquei minha cabeça no corredor e vi minha amiga com Ben em uma posição... muito comprometedora.

Engoli em seco e rapidamente inclinei-me para a prateleira. O que ela está fazendo? No meio do seu turno?

"Oh... hm... sim, claro, Bella". Angela respondeu-me com indiferença e eu saí para o estacionamento rapidamente.

Uma vez fora, respirei fundo e inclinei-me na parede.

"Bella, você está bem?".

Virei minha cabeça para ver Edward olhando para mim preocupadamente e eu sorri fracamente. "Podemos almoçar agora?".

Ele piscou. "Hm... é claro. Vamos lá".

Caminhei lado a lado com ele e ele me acompanhou até seu carro. Um Volvo prata. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e eu entrei. Deitei minha cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. Escutei a porta do motorista sendo aberta e depois fechada. Naquele momento, percebi o cheiro masculino no carro. Ou era do carro ou de Edward, eu realmente não me importo.

"Bella? Sério... o que aconteceu com você? Se você não se sente bem, eu posso levá-la para meu pai. Ele é um médico".

Ah!

Um filho de médico.

Cada vez melhor e melhor.

Abri meus olhos e olhei fixamente para o teto do carro. "Eu só peguei minha amiga com seu namorado fazendo pequenas coisas entre as prateleiras".

Edward gargalhou e me virei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos brilharam e isso me fez sorrir.

"Engraçado, né?".

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim. "Não, não é. Me desculpe. É só... eu realmente estava preocupado com você. Pensei que algo tinha acontecido com você".

Pisquei. Ele disse que estava preocupado comigo?

Ele fez uma careta. "Você ainda quer almoçar comigo?".

Eu ri levemente. "Claro. Mostre o caminho, senhor".

Edward sorriu novamente e virou a ignição. O carro foi ligado e eu poderia dizer que essa coisa foi estar em boas mãos.

"Belo Volvo", o elogiei.

Ele olhou para mim e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você fala de carros?".

Sorri. "Não. Eu vi o logo mais cedo".

Edward riu enquanto eu estava sorrindo.

Edward me levou para almoçar num restaurante. Nós sentamos no canto, confortáveis o bastante para termos uma conversa sem medo de sermos ouvidos pelos outros. Uma garçonete veio a nossa mesa e nós fizemos nosso pedido. Edward sorriu para mim quando a garçonete saiu de nossa mesa.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Por que você está sorrindo tanto?"

"Eu estava pensando".

"Sobre o quê?".

Ele franziu seus lábios. "Castanho é realmente sua cor natural?".

Sorri. "Por quê? Você prefere loiras?".

Ele piscou. "Hm... não mesmo. Fiquei surpreso quando vi você no carnaval com seu cabelo loiro. Quer dizer... você estava linda, mas apenas não é... você".

Hm... uau! Até ele pode perceber isso.

"Principalmente os olhos", acrescentou.

Pisquei. "Meus olhos?".

Ele corou e correu a mão pelos cabelos. "É... é que... não é você. E, então, hoje eu vi você novamente sem seu cabelo loiro, e eu juro que você parece mais bonita".

Desta vez, foi minha vez de corar. "Obrigada", eu disse suavemente.

E então, ele olhou para mim desesperadamente. "Por favor, me diga que essa é sua cor natural".

Eu ri vendo sua expressão. "Nós vamos ver isso".

Ele suspirou. "Eu não sou bom com elogios, sou?".

Dei de ombros. "Você poderia praticar com Tanya".

Edward esfregou o rosto. "Bella, Tanya e eu... bem, nós não somos realmente… um casal". Ele fez uma careta.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Huh?".

Ele brincou nervosamente com o guardanapo em sua mão. "Ela estava me pedindo para lhe fazer companhia no carnaval e, em seguida, ela viu sua tenda. Ela provavelmente quis saber a perspectiva da nossa relação. Eu estava com medo de você nos dar uma boa carta, mas aparentemente não era". E então ele olhou para mim. "Era?".

Cocei minha cabeça. Uau... isso era um inferno de informação.

"Depende", suspirei. "Acho que, em seu caso, eu sei que alguma coisa não está certa, mas não sei o que é. Eu não sou adivinha. Não posso ver detalhes".

Edward assentiu. "Há quanto tempo você faz isso? Quero dizer... lê as cartas?".

A garçonete apareceu em nossa mesa e colocou nosso pedido e, em seguida, ela se afastou novamente. Voltei a olhar para Edward e ele me olhava curiosamente.

"Desde que tinha 15 anos. Minha mãe me ensinou", respondi.

"Não são muitas pessoas podem fazer isso", afirmou Edward.

Balancei a cabeça tristemente. "É, não muitas".

Ele limpou a garganta. "Bem... vamos almoçar, não é?".

Sorri e começamos a comer em um silêncio confortável. Quando o almoço terminou, Edward insistiu em pagar a conta e eu o deixei fazer isso. Ele me levou de volta para a livraria mais tarde.

Soltei o cinto de segurança quando o carro parou no estacionamento. "Obrigada pelo almoço".

Ele sorriu. "Então, eu não sou tão ruim, certo? Eu ainda tenho chances de vê-la novamente?".

Revirei os olhos. "É, você sabe onde eu trabalho. Você pode me perseguir".

Edward sorriu. "É uma boa ideia".

Fiquei boquiaberta com ele. "O quê?".

Ele gargalhou. "Relaxa, Bella. Eu estou apenas brincando. Você tinha que ver sua cara".

Apertei meus lábios. "Bem, isso não é engraçado".

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram. "Eu sinto muito, realmente. Como desculpas, nós podemos... hã... nos apresentarmos corretamente". Ele estendeu a mão. "Eu sou Edward Cullen".

Cullen?

Parece um nome antigo.

Sorri e apertei sua mão. Minha mão era pequena em comparação com a dele e a dele era tão quente. "Bella Swan".

Ele pegou minha mão suavemente e começamos a olhar um para o outro antes de eu balançar minha cabeça e lentamente pegar minha mão dele. Edward sorriu e seu rosto ficou levemente rosa.

"Vejo você depois, Edward", eu disse suavemente.

"Hey, Bella".

"Sim?".

Ele olhou para mim ternamente. "Posso ter seu número?".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Uau! Acho que você fez o que sua mãe lhe disse".

Edward piscou. "Perdão?".

Sorri. "Apresentação primeiro, pedir o número depois".

Ele gargalhou de novo. "Oh sim".

"Onde está seu celular?".

Edward me deu seu celular e eu programei meu número em sua agenda. "Eu deixei meu celular na minha bolsa. Só me mande um sms e me informe sobre seu número. Okay?".

Ele assentiu e eu saí de seu carro. Fechei a porta e Edward me deu um leve sorriso antes de se afastar do estacionamento. Balancei minha cabeça e andei caminhei para o prédio, rapidamente me encaminhei para a sala dos empregados. Peguei minha bolsa e tirei meu celular, checando as chamadas e as mensagens, e eu tinha uma chamada perdida de minha mãe e um sms de um número aleatório.

Mordi meu lábio e abri a mensagem.

_"Hey, Bella. É o Edward. Obrigado por almoçar comigo. Eu realmente tive um excelente momento. Ansioso para vê-la novamente._

_~Edward"._

Sorri e olhei para as cartas em minha bolsa. Retirei a carta "O Hierofante" e olhei para ela por um momento. Então, esse é meu novo relacionamento?

* * *

**N/T ~** Eles não são fofinhos, assim todos tímidos *-*

Quando a fic ultrapassar as 38 reviews, posto o capítulo 3... até mais.

Eu não sei pq algumas pessoas estão vendo o capítulo em negrito, não é pra ser assim e aqui está normal, então nem tem o que eu fazer.

Há Real Woman Have Curves será atualizada na sexta.

Lary Reeden


	3. A Sacerdotisa

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: A Sacerdotisa**

_Tradutora ~ Jacqueline_

Faz duas semanas desde o ultimo dia que conheci Edward Cullen e almocei com ele. Eu não o vejo muito em meu trabalho, mas ele continua me mandando mensagens de texto e me ligando quando chego em minha casa à noite. Ele me pediu desculpas por não me ver muitas vezes, mas eu não ligo. Edward me assegurou que vai me convidar para seu trabalho quando ele puder terminar seu recente projeto. Eu não sei muito sobre seu trabalho... bem... ele já mencionou, mas eu não sabia por que eu não estava interessada em saber sobre a vida pessoa dele. Eu poderia dizer que seu trabalho pode estar envolvido com alguma empresa de advocacia, porque ele estava pedindo por regulamentos comerciais da última vez que veio aqui.

Comecei a pensar sobre as cartas, no entanto. Eu realmente nunca acreditei nelas, embora as usava para ler as pessoas, mas eu só estava pensando que isso é apenas uma coincidência. E agora, aqui estou eu, já tirei duas cartas do meu baralho e tudo o que aconteceu depois foram relacionados com as cartas. Coincidência?

Eu não sabia.

E comecei a me preocupar.

Cartas de tarô poderiam representar tantos significados. Nas duas cartas que li que estão envolvidas com minha vida, havia um monte de significados profundos sobre elas. Poderia ser bom ou ruim. Mas, de novo... como eu disse a Edward, eu não sou adivinha. Eu apenas leio. O futuro ainda é nosso para decidir.

Quanto a Edward… bem, ele é um cara legal. Inteligente, engraçado e nós nos damos bem. Às vezes, a batida do meu coração se torna errática quando ele olha para mim com seus lindos olhos e eu o pego olhando de relance para mim com o canto de meus olhos. Eu gostava de Edward e ele era um bom amigo. No fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que ele esperava mais de mim, mas eu ainda não tinha planos de mudar nosso status de amizade agora. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Hoje, eu trabalhava como costume e esperava menos drama com os clientes. Mas acho que aquelas cartas não querem me deixar sozinha, porque me encontrei com alguém que eu não queria conhecer.

Eu estava no corredor, organizando os livros de volta ao seu lugar quando ouvi alguém limpar a garganta. Ela? Sim, porque eu achava que era uma voz feminina e, quando me virei, quase engasguei quando a vi.

A garota loira morango.

Err... qual era o nome dela?

Ah, sim... Tanya.

Engoli em seco. Eu realmente desejava que ela não me reconhecesse, não com meu cabelo castanho.

"Com licença", ela sussurrou e seus olhos corriam em torno do corredor. "Você pode... me mostrar... onde posso achar livros sobre... você sabe... coisas de adulto?".

Pisquei furiosamente. "Hã?", perguntei, pasma.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você sabe… como ser bom na cama, sexo ou como quer que você chame isso".

Meu corpo ficou mais ainda mais frio. "Uh... você é casada?" Espera, o quê? Por que eu iria fazer essa pergunta, afinal?".

Tanya olhou para mim timidamente. Ela realmente não me reconheceu. "Hm... não... não tenho namorado ou... bem, não ainda. Eu espero poder pegá-lo se eu for boa em seduzi-lo".

Ela não estava falando sobre quem eu estava pensando, estava?

Meu estômago se agitou e eu senti que queria fugir do prédio, mas eu ainda estava trabalhando. É, eu estou trabalhando e eu posso mostrar a ela os livros e deixá-la sozinha com sua fantasia.

"Claro. Me siga, por favor", respondi, sem rodeios.

Ela sorriu enquanto eu me pressionava para não revirar meus olhos para ela. Caminhei entre as prateleiras com Tanya e eu parei num corredor. Virei-me para ela. "Você pode encontrar os livros aqui. Algo mais?". Eu realmente não quero gastar mais tempo com ela.

Os olhos de Tanya brilharam com excitação quando ela viu os livros, e respondeu: "Não, obrigada" sem olhar para minha direção.

Isso é bom porque eu não aguentava mais. Caminhei rapidamente para o banheiro e joguei água gelada em meu rosto. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. Olhos marrons, cabelo marrom, pele pálida... Eu não era nada comparada a Tanya com seu cabelo deslumbrante e impressionantes olhos azuis. Eu nunca entendi por que Edward não sentia qualquer atração em relação a ela. Isso só... não faz qualquer sentido.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu suspirei antes de pegá-lo. Eu olhei fixamente para meu celular quando a tela brilhou com o nome de Edward. A imagem de Tanya e Edward juntos me repugnou. O celular continuou vibrando e depois parou. Suspirei novamente e inclinei minha cabeça para o espelho.

Por que eu sinto isso?

Tanya e Edward.

Eu não gosto nada disso.

Por quase três dias, eu nunca respondia quando Edward mandava mensagens ou ligava. Honestamente, eu já não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Era ridículo. Quer dizer, nós éramos apenas amigos. Eu não deveria estar incomodada com quem Edward poderia sair. Minha mãe me ligou ontem e eu não tive escolha, mas contei a ela sobre o que eu fiz. Ela estava surpresa, claro, mas depois ela estava... sei lá... feliz? Ela até me encorajou a pegar outra carta e lê-la.

"Não, mãe", eu disse. "Eu já li duas cartas e ainda não posso dizer o significados delas até agora".

Minha mãe suspirou. "Querida, você sabe bem que uma vez que começa, você não pode parar, não sabe?".

Mordi meu lábio e pendi minha cabeça em minha mão livre. "Eu cometi um erro".

Ela riu. "Ler uma carta ou duas não é um erro. E o futuro ainda está em suas mãos. Não tem nada a ver com as cartas".

"Eu sei, mãe", eu disse fracamente. "É só que… tudo que aconteceu depois de eu ler aquelas cartas está tão... vívido. É como se as cartas se mostrassem para mim".

"Bella... querida... ser uma leitora de tarô não é uma missão suicida. Talvez tudo que aconteceu com você é porque você está deixando".

"Deixando?".

"Sim".

"Isso significa que eu poderia alterar isso?".

"Alterar? Você quer dizer... mudar isso?".

Ela me conhecia muito bem.

"Claro que você pode, querida", ela disse suavemente. "Mas você realmente quer isso? E esse garoto, Edward, pelo que ouvi, acho que ele é um bom garoto".

Zombei. "É, talvez. Talvez ele seja depois que sua namorada o seduza para sua cama".

"Eu perdi algo aqui?".

Suspirei e não tive outra chance a não ser contar para minha mãe sobre Tanya. Ela riu levemente. "Você já leu as cartas de novo esses dias, querida?".

"Não. Eu... hm... Eu não estou interessada".

"Bem... tente ler. Talvez elas vão ajudá-la a descobrir mais sobre essa Tanya".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério?".

Minha mãe riu. "Boa noite, Bella".

"Noite, mãe".

E agora, aqui estava eu dentro da sala dos empregados com essas cartas a minha frente. Respirei fundo e comecei a embaralhar as cartas novamente. Parei e peguei uma carta. Com um exalar, abri a carta e meus olhos se arregalaram.

A Sacerdotisa.

Isso explicava tudo.

A carta associada com mistério, quando poderosas influências do sexo feminino e de apoio entram em vigor para o perguntador. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Essa Tanya... quem é o que ela influenciou, a propósito? Edward?

Respirei fundo e corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo. Me senti idiota por não responder as mensagens e chamadas dele, mas eu realmente não queria me envolver na relação dele. Eu apenas não poderia suportar o fato de ele e Tanya estarem juntos quando falamos ao celular. Foi simplesmente demais.

Coloquei minhas cartas de volta em minha bolsa e caminhei para o prédio. Meu supervisor de repente me chamou e me falou para entregar um livro a um endereço.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Entregar? Desde quando nós fazemos entregas de coisas aqui?", perguntei obstinadamente.

Meu supervisor, o Sr. Molina, suspirou. "Só desta vez, Bella. Esse cara disse que realmente precisa do livro".

Meus ombros caíram. "Você pode pedir aos outros para entregar o livro?".

Ele sorriu. "Eu faria isso, mas essa pessoa pediu especificadamente para que você entregue o livro em seu escritório".

Huh?

"O quê?".

"Aqui está o endereço". O Sr. Molina me deu o endereço.

De alguma forma, eu não gostei disso. "Como essa pessoa sabe sobre mim? E ele poderia ser um assassino em série", eu murmurei.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Um assassino em série não trabalha num escritório, Bella. Eu conheço área. É uma área de elite".

Cocei minha cabeça. "Qual é o nome dessa pessoa?".

"Hm..." Ele pegou o papel da mesa. "Seu nome é Drew. Isso é tudo".

E agora eu estou confusa. "Sem sobrenome?".

"Isso importa?".

"Não, senhor. Mas poderia ser útil caso eu não retorne. Apenas no caso".

O Sr. Molina riu. "Apenas vá, Bella".

Suspirei. "Tudo bem". Não havia nenhuma maneira para que eu possa voltar atrás agora.

Peguei o livro e o papel antes de dizer adeus ao meu supervisor. Estudei o livro e vi que era um romance. Agora, por que uma pessoa que trabalha na área de elite quer comprar um romance?

Dirigi meu Chevy vermelho e cheguei a um edifício muito grande. Chequei o endereço duas vezes e quando tive certeza que estava no lugar certo, estacionei meu carro no estacionamento. Meu querido carro estava mais como um pedaço de lixo em comparação com os carros brilhantes no estacionamento.

Caminhei para o saguão e percebi que o escritório era enorme. Vi o elevador e apertei o botão. Com um 'ding', a porta abri e eu entrei. Havia 5 pessoas dentro do elevador com roupas de escritório enquanto eu estava usando minha jaqueta, uma camiseta, jeans e meu tênis. Apertei outro botão, o botão do andar, e tentei apreciar a música suave enquanto esperava o elevador parar no meu andar.

Quanto mais os números mudavam, mais eu estava ansiosa. Quem é esse Drew? Como ele sabe sobre mim? Será que ele me persegue ou algo assim?

Mordi o lábio quando finalmente cheguei em meu andar. Saí e comecei a caminhar em direção a recepcionista. Era um escritório de advocacia e, a julgar seu escritório, eles foram bem grandes também.

"Hm... com licença. Eu quero entregar esse livro para o Sr. Drew", eu disse para a recepcionista.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. Ela era linda, com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. "Espero um momento, por favor".

Assenti e silenciosamente bati meu dedo no balcão. Ela pegou o telefone e falou com alguém. "Sua entrega está aqui, senhor... OK! Eu entendo… Sim, senhor". E então colocou o telefone de volta.

Ela sorriu para mim novamente. "Você pode, por gentileza, vir comigo, senhorita?".

Engoli em seco e assenti lentamente. Ela se levantou da cadeira e acenou para mim segui-la. Nós andamos por um tempo através dos cubículos ocupados e depois paramos em uma porta enorme. Ela abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para mim, sinalizando para eu entrar.

Eu estava além de nervosa.

Ela não vai me deixar sozinha, vai?

Minha questão foi respondida quando ela fechou a porta comigo sozinha no meio da sala. Eu estava olhando para a grande porta com choque, mas não com choque quando ouvi a voz. "Hey, Bella. Você finalmente está aqui".

Congelei e finalmente me virei para encontrar Edward sentado na cadeira no meio da sala com seu terno.

No momento, eu percebi que as cartas e minha realidade não eram uma coincidência.

* * *

**N/T ~** Hey pessoa bonitas *-* obrigado pelos comentários... o próximo sai quando a fic alcançar 62 reviews ao todo :D

Pra quem disse que nunca viu uma fic em que a Bella é/era loira eu indico...

**Rabbit Heart - ** www . fanfiction s/7515576/1/Rabbit_Heart_by_KitsuShel retire os espaços e se o link não funcionar é só procurar no perfil do Pervas Place, é uma ótima fic, e a única outra que me lembro com esse "negócio" do cabelo :D

Bjos Lary Reeden


	4. A Imperatriz

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - A Imperatriz**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

_"Um ... desculpe-me. Eu quero entregar este livro ao Sr. Drew," Eu disse para a recepcionista._

_~. ~. ~_

_Eu estava olhando para a porta grande com choque, mas não com o choque que senti quando ouvi uma voz: "Ei, Bella. Finalmente você está aqui."_

_Eu congelei e lentamente me virei para encontrar Edward sentado na cadeira no meio da sala, com seu terno._

* * *

Edward estava sorrindo.

Pelo amor de Deus, ele estava sorrindo.

E agora eu estava pirando.

Mas, ele parecia que estava se divertindo com esse fato.

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o livro na minha mão. _Drew._ Ah sim, ele poderia ser um serial killer. "Hum... aqui o seu livro," eu disse suavemente.

Edward ou _Drew_ sorriu suavemente. "Obrigado, Bella".

Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei lentamente até sua mesa. Coloquei o livro sobre a beirada da mesma, sem olhar pra ele.

"É hum... Bella, você está bem?"

Eu olhei para os seus olhos. "Sim. Por quê?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu... uh... bem, eu estava esperando uma versão diferente para nosso encontro hoje."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Uma versão diferente?"

Ele corou. "Bem... sim... quero dizer... Eu não te vi por esses dias e eu... uhm... senti falta..."

Meu batimento cardíaco aumentou.

O que ele disse?

Agora ele realmente estava me assustando.

"Sério, Sr. Cullen. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eu pensei que você fosse me trancar aqui e me matar."

Ele fez uma cara. "O que foi isso de Sr. Cullen, afinal?"

Fiz uma careta para ele. "Oh, eu não sei como chamá-lo porque a primeira vez que ouvi alguém chamando o seu nome disseram Edward e hoje Drew. Você tem duas certidões de nascimento? Eu pensei que isso fosse ilegal."

Ele sorriu. "Bella, não percebeu? Drew sou eu."

"Você sofre de esquizofrenia*?"

_*__Esquizofrenia: Transtorno psíquico severo com alguns sintomas como alterações do pensamento, alucinações, delírios e alterações do contato com a realidade. Transtorno mental, ou seja Bella o chamou de doido mesmo._

Ele revirou os olhos e beliscou a ponte do nariz. "Argh, Bella... Eu não sou um assassino, ok? Eu sou um advogado e eu tive que usar esse nome para que você aceitasse em entregar o livro pra mim. Se eu tivesse usado o meu nome real, você não viria. Você está me evitando."

Meu rosto corou. "Eu não estou evitando você!"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Oh, jura? Não retornou minhas ligações? Não respondeu minhas mensagens de textos? O que é tudo isso?" Seus olhos verdes olhavam fixamente pra mim observando diretamente a minha alma.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para a janela. Essa foi a melhor maneira para não me manter pega sob seu olhar.

"Quanto ao nome," ele continuou. "Eu pensei que você soubesse sobre ele. Eu acho que você já leu Harry Potter assim você sabe sobre anagramas".

Olhei para ele bruscamente.

"Anagrama?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

Anagrama.

_Anagrama._

Engoli em seco. "Lord Voldemort".

Ele riu muito. "Por que você demorou tanto tempo pra perceber?"

Então... Edward... de Drew... Edward e Drew...

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Drew é Edward.

Anagrama.

Ele mudou as letras.

"Posso me sentar?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

De minha visão periférica, eu podia ver Edward levantar-se de seu assento e agarrar uma cadeira. Eu pulei um pouco quando eu senti ele pegar na minha mão. "Vamos," ele disse suavemente.

Eu o deixei me ajudar a me sentar na cadeira e, em seguida, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Precisa de alguma coisa? Você está pálida."

"Eu sou sempre pálida", eu murmurei.

Edward gargalhou. "Me desculpe se te assustei, mas eu pensei que você soubesse melhor disto. Eu sou um homem decente. Eu juro."

Eu assenti com a cabeça lentamente e a inclinei na cadeira. "Drew. Eu gosto do nome."

Eu ouvi ele rir suavemente. "Obrigado, mas eu prefiro Edward."

"Ok".

Houve uma pausa antes de ver Edward passar a mão pelos cabelos novamente. "Bella, se eu não estou apressando muito, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Por que você está me evitando?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu sabia exatamente e por isso eu o estava evitando. Por causa de Tanya, é isto.

"Não há motivo", respondi.

"Você não gosta de mim?"

"Eu gosto de você. Você é um bom amigo."

"Então, eu sou um bom amigo pra você, mas você ainda me evita."

Revirei os olhos. "Podemos, por favor não falar sobre isso?"

Edward deu uma respiração profunda. "Ok, então ... então, você gosta de mim e você não quer explicar por que você está me evitando. Legal. E já que está aqui posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Eu pisquei. "Que coisa?"

Ele me olhou com seus olhos verdes. "Eu vou jantar com meus pais neste fim de semana. Eu quero que você venha comigo."

Eu quase caí da minha cadeira. "COMO?"

"Um jantar? Com os meus pais", Edward repetiu suas palavras anteriores.

"Eu sei o que é um jantar, mas com seus pais? E quanto a Tanya?"

Edward apertou os olhos. "O que tem ela?"

Engoli em seco. "Será que vocês dois... já ... um casal... Quero dizer vocês dois..." Eu podia sentir meu rosto corando.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Bella, eu já disse várias vezes que Tanya e eu não éramos um casal e nunca seríamos."

"Mas eu achei... você já..." Será que eles? Ou será que não?

"Já o quê?"

Corei.

"Hmm..."

Edward levantou e andou de sua mesa se colocou devagar na minha frente. "Bem... ela agiu de forma estranha nos últimos dias. Ela continua me seduzindo e sempre tentando me levar para a cama. Ela nunca fez isso antes e depois, acidentalmente, eu vi um livro em sua bolsa quando ela abriu para pegar seu telefone celular. "

E então ele olhou para mim. "Será que ela foi na sua loja pra comprar o livro?"

Oh certo... ele realmente _é_ um advogado.

"Acho que minha teoria está correta."

"Ei, eu não disse nada."

Ele sorriu. "Sim, mas seu rosto já me deu resposta suficiente."

Porra, cara!

Edward suspirou e abaixou-se diante de mim. Seu gesto suave fez meu coração acelerar. Cautelosamente, ele segurou minha mão e eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo nos meus ouvidos.

"Bella... Tanya... ela é apenas uma amiga. Eu não sinto nada por ela. Na verdade eu sinto alguma coisa por uma garota."

Oh sim com certeza.

Claro.

Uma garota.

"Mas eu não sei se ela se sente da mesma maneira. Ela é inteligente, engraçada e única"

Houve uma batida na porta e nesse momento, a nossa bolha estourou. Edward suspirou levantando-se. "Entre."

A porta se abriu eu pude ver a mulher que me acompanhou mais cedo apontar a cabeça. "Senhor Whitlock está aqui para vê-lo, senhor."

Edward sorriu. "Tudo bem. Obrigado."

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta novamente.

Limpei a garganta. "Eu acho que preciso voltar à livraria. Espero que goste do livro, Edward."

Ele sorriu. "Não é para mim. É para minha mãe."

Ha!

Figuras!

Revirei os olhos e me levantei da minha cadeira. "Sim... sim," eu disse a ele e caminhei até a porta.

"Bella".

Eu me virei e ele sorriu suavemente. "Eu espero que você não fique me evitando novamente depois disso."

Eu sorri de volta. "Veremos sobre isso... Drew."

Edward riu enquanto eu soltei meu sorriso.

* * *

"Você realmente vai para este jantar com os pais de Edward?" Angela me questionou na sexta à noite, quando fechamos a loja.

Eu suspirei. "Eu tenho que ir. Ele fica me ligando e me pedindo pra ir."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ele é persistente."

Muito!

"Eu acho que essas cartas realmente foram boas pra você depois de tudo", disse ela novamente.

Dei de ombros. "Talvez."

Minha amiga sorriu e entrelaçou seu braço sobre meus ombros. "Bem, este é o momento para você usar suas habilidades. Você é talentosa."

Eu soprei uma respiração. "Eu te falei, Angela. Eu só li as cartas. Eu não posso ver o futuro e eu não sou adivinha."

Ela ergueu as mãos. "Eu sei... eu sei... tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que as cartas mostram a sua vida. Talvez seja uma coisa boa."

Esfreguei meu rosto. "Espero que a mãe de Edward não me olhe de maneira estranha, ou talvez ela pense que eu seja uma descendente de cigano."

Angela fez uma careta.

* * *

Se bem me lembro corretamente, os cartas só me disseram verdades até agora. Aos poucos, eu conseguia decifrar os significados. Talvez Tanya fosse a chave para o meu relacionamento com Edward e este jantar com seus pais possa ser a chance para nós entrarmos no próximo nível para o nosso relacionamento.

Se nós já estivéssemos em um.

Devo admitir que também senti falta dele durante o período que o evitara. Eu corava todas as vezes que me lembrava da forma como ele se ajoelhou de frente pra mim e segurou a minha mão. Mas, eu rapidamente descartei esta sensação uma vez que Edward me disse que já sentia atração por uma menina. Edward merecia mais do que apenas uma empregada de uma livraria. Ele era um advogado bem sucedido. Eu estava fora da sua lista.

Nesta noite, eu usava um lindo vestido para o jantar. Honestamente, eu não sabia o que esperar. Mas, como amiga, eu só queria ajudá-lo. Talvez ele quisesse uma companhia e nada mais.

Exatamente às 8 da noite, ouvi uma batida na porta do meu apartamento. Eu enviei uma mensagem com o meu endereço para Edward ontem e eu acho que lá estava ele. Olhei de novo para o espelho e peguei minha bolsa antes de abrir a porta. Meu queixo quase caiu quando o vi. Ele estava tão bonito com seu terno preto e eu imediatamente me senti insignificante.

"Uau, Bella," Edward respirou.

Eu pisquei. "Sim?"

Ele sorriu e seus olhos estavam sonhadores. "Você está tão bonita."

Corei. "Um... obrigada."

"Vamos então?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sai do meu apartamento. Depois de trancar a minha porta, ele me ofereceu o braço, eu cuidadosamente coloquei minha mão sobre ele. Me senti tão perto e... eu não sei... era tão certo.

"Não fique nervosa. Eles vão te amar", ele disse de repente.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eles vão".

"Ok". Eu suspirei. "Posso saber qual é a ocasião do jantar? Quero dizer, não estamos nos termos de um encontro, mas você me pediu para jantar com seus pais."

Edward mexeu distraído com seu terno. "Eu só quero que eles a conheçam."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Por quê?"

Eu podia ver ele corando e murmurando alguma coisa.

"Desculpe, Edward. Eu não consegui te ouvir."

"Não é nada", disse ele novamente. "Vamos. Estamos quase atrasados."

Eu pisquei novamente, mas eu jurei que eu ouvi ele murmurar algo como: "Porque eu não quero deixar você ir." Mas, eu poderia estar errada.

* * *

O restaurante era enorme e elegante. Eu parabenizei a mim mesma por estar usando um vestido. Eu estava ficando nervosa no momento em que Edward segurou minha mão e entramos no restaurante fenomenal, principalmente quando ele sorriu para um casal de idosos.

Bem, não idosos, porque eles aparentavam estar na meia idade.

Maduros, talvez?

Seus pais se apresentaram para mim, Carlisle e Esme. Sua mãe me abraçou rapidamente quando me viu. Sim, até aí tudo bem. A coisa diferente aconteceu com seu pai.

"Wow, Edward. Ela é linda", ele sorriu.

Edward fez uma careta. "Cai fora, velho. Ela é minha." E então ele olhou para sua mãe sorrindo. "Mãe, você informe ao seu marido aqui para não cobiçar Bella?"

Esme deu uma risadinha. "Oh, Edward. Você sabe que seu pai gosta de provocar você."

Eu sorri superficialmente.

Eles eram realmente uma família adorável.

* * *

"Então, Bella ... Ouvi dizer que você trabalha na livraria", Carlisle disse para mim.

Tomei minha bebida. "Hum ... sim ..."

"Que maravilha. Cercado por livros. Tenho certeza que você nunca se sente entediada," Esme disse entusiasmada.

Eu sorri. Agora eu entendi o porquê Edward insistiu que seus pais me amariam.

"Ela é uma leitora de tarô também," disse Edward de repente.

Seus pais viraram a cabeça para Edward enquanto eu congelei. Mas, Edward não parecia ter notado.

"Ela é? Sério?"

Olhei para Esme com horror. Mas, assim como seu filho, ela estava serena.

Esme se virou para mim. "Gostaria de ler pra mim, querida?"

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

"Minha mãe quer que você leia pra ela."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu entendi isso." Olhei de novo para Esme. "Você tem certeza?"

Ela sorriu. "Claro."

Eu assenti com a cabeça lentamente. "Ok". Peguei minha bolsa e tirei as cartas.

Edward me olhou incrédulo. "Você sempre as carrega com você?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Questão de hábito".

Seus pais riram enquanto Edward estava sorrindo.

Eu embaralhei as cartas e peguei uma delas antes de colocá-las sobre a mesa.

"Abra-o," eu disse a ela.

Esme virou o carta e pude ver o que era.

A Imperatriz.

"Você pode me dizer o que é, querida?"

Limpei a garganta. "Hum ... bem, eu não sei o objetivo deste jantar, mas esta me diz que você aprovou. Talvez você aprovou o local ou o jantar em si."

Esme sorriu. "Bem... você não está longe da verdade. Sobretudo eu aprovo você. Você é perfeita para o meu filho."

Corei, enquanto Edward se mexia em sua cadeira. Foi por isso que ele me trouxe aqui?

"Mas, nós não somos..."

"Oh, não importa. Eu tenho certeza que isso levara seu tempo", Esme interveio.

"Talvez eu possa te falar sobre Edward, Bella." Desta vez foi Carlisle quem falou.

"Falar pra ela sobre QUEM ...?" Edward rugiu.

Esme ofereceu um prato para mim. "Gostaria de mais espaguete, querida?" ela me perguntou, ignorando as brincadeiras entre os dois homens em nossa mesa.

Definitivamente!

Uma linda família, de fato!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo quando a fic alcançar no mínimo um total de 88 reviews**

**N/A: **_Drew, tudo bem? Eu gosto é melhor que Anthony__ ... __todo mundo já parece saber sobre isso e então tornaria esta história menos animada, assim eu decidi jogar um pouco : D_

**N/T: **_Eu ri pra caramba quando traduzi essa frase - __"Você sofre de esquizofrenia?"-_

_Oh Senhor! Capítulo escolhido a dedo pra mim foi uma piada pra mim Lary Reeden? ou pura coincidência?, me acabei na esquizofrenia do contato com a realidade_

_Adorei o Drew uma novidade respeitosa certo?Amei Papai Carlisle por aqui minha gente! _

_Amei o termo que a Marina usou na review do capítulo passado __Dreward._

_Nada contra meus pacientes esquizofrênicos, desculpem-me, não é uma tarefa fácil em muitas ocasiões, mas enfim somos todos vulneráveis por aqui. Dito isto afinal eu fiz um juramento tenho que manter minha consciência CALADA quanto a este fato..._

_Nos dê um pouquinho de afeto e nos diga Olá! O espaço reservado esta logo ai embaixo, simples, rápido e indolor ;)_

_Mili YLJJ_


	5. A Roda da fortuna

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 5** - **Roda da fortuna**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão enquanto olhava para as cartas na minha frente.

O Mago.

O Hierofante.

A Sacerdotisa.

A Imperatriz.

Lentamente, mas com certeza eu conseguia decifrar o significado das cartas e sim, elas estavam todas relacionadas com a minha relação com Edward. Como meu primeiro encontro com ele dentro da minha tenda no festival se transformou em um relacionamento agora. Mas, depois do jantar de ontem com os pais dele, eu soube que ele queria mais do que isso.

"Ei, Bella. O que você está fazendo?" Ouvi Angela perguntar.

Suspirei. "Analisando isso," eu respondi-lhe, sem sair do meu lugar. Estávamos fazendo uma pausa para o almoço e eu me sentei aqui olhando para as cartas antes de realmente almoçar.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi Angela sentar ao meu lado. "Então, estas cartas estão dizendo sobre a sua vida?"

"Estavam", respondi apontando para O Mago e O Hierofante.

Angela balançou a cabeça, em seguida, sorriu. "Então, como foi o jantar com os pais de Edward?"

Revirei os olhos. "Eu gostei da mãe dele. Ela é tão legal, enquanto que o passatempo do seu pai é ficar provocando seu filho."

"Provocar como?"

"Ele provocou Edward como se ele estivesse interessado em mim." Eu fiz uma cena.

Angela deu uma risadinha. "Oh sim... Eu acho que você teve um grande momento. Bem... sua mãe não achou você estranha, né?"

Olhei pra ela. "Nem um pouco. Na verdade, ela me pediu pra ler pra ela."

Neste momento Angela estava rindo tanto. "Veja... não é tão ruim assim."

Eu ri levemente olhando para as cartas novamente. "Mas, eu ainda não entendo o significado do "Segredo". O que isso significa?"

"Você ainda se preocupa com isso?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Senti Angela entrelaçar seu braço sobre meus ombros. "Ei... talvez você vai tomar conhecimento disso em breve. Eu acho que esse cara, Edward, é um bom homem. E eu acho que ele gosta de você."

Corei.

"Ah... então, você gosta dele também."

Revirei meus olhos novamente e distraí brincando com uma carta na minha mão.

"O que é isso?" Angela apontou para a carta.

"Roda da Fortuna", respondi a ela.

"Qual o significado?"

"Um elemento de mudança na vida do Questionador, uma mudança pode estar a caminho ou uma posição de enriquecimento."

"Um ... em _Inglês*_?"

_*Seria o relativo em "Traduzindo isso pro português significa?"_

Eu sorri. "Por exemplo, o rico ficar pobre ou os pobres tornarem-se ricos."

"Você ficará rica?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você está me dizendo que eu não sou rica?"

Ela corou.

Eu ri. "Eu só estava brincando. Na verdade eu sinto que não esta relacionada a minha riqueza, mas com o meu relacionamento com Edward."

"Oh".

Eu coloquei a carta sobre a mesa. "Seria mais como, vamos ser mais que amigos ou o oposto."

Angela franziu os lábios. "Eu aposto que ele vai pedir por mais."

Revirei os olhos.

Meu telefone zumbiu uma hora antes do meu turno acabar.

_". Oi, Bella Posso te buscar hoje à noite?  
- Edward "_

Pisquei e respondi a mensagem.

_"Um ...tudo bem  
- Bella "_

Meu telefone zumbiu novamente.

_"Ótimo eu vou te ver.  
- Edward "_

Mastiguei meu lábio inferior.

Esta seria uma longa noite.

Eu vi Edward apoiado em seu carro quando eu fechei a loja e Angela piscou para mim antes dela ir pra casa com Ben. Reparando em suas roupas, eu poderia dizer que ele foi pra casa depois do trabalho. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, fazendo minha respiração ficar regular. Vi Edward sorrir quando me viu, eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso. Ele ficou tenso quando me aproximei dele.

"Oi". disse.

Sorri. "Oi".

"Você quer tomar um café comigo?"

"Claro."

Edward sorriu e abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim. Depois de nos estabelecermos em nossos lugares, ele arrancou do estacionamento, dirigindo até um restaurante não muito afastado da livraria. Nós escolhemos uma mesa no canto e Edward ignorou completamente a garçonete que tentava flertar com ele. Mordi o lábio e tentei dificilmente não rir da situação.

"O quê?" ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Você sempre tem mulheres flertando com você?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Talvez. Eu nunca prestei atenção suficiente nelas".

"Sério?"

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente.

Olhei em volta analisando o restaurante. "Este lugar é agradável."

"Estou feliz que você gostou."

Ele soou tão sincero que me fez olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram um tom de verde lindo, ele me olhava com adoração. Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. Eu quase desmaiei.

"Eu te amo".

Meu coração acelerou. "Q-quê?"

Edward piscou e corou acentuadamente. "Hum ... eu disse ... que eu amo-oo seus olhos! Sim, eu amo seus olhos."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ele rapidamente tirou a mão. "Verdade?"

"Sim".

"Porque eu tive a impressão de que você acabou de dizer "eu te amo ''.

"Não, eu não disse."

"Então, você não me ama?"

"Eu amo você!"

Mesmo com a disparada das borboletas no meu estômago, eu podia gerir o meu comportamento frio. Eu fiz uma careta e Edward corou de novo.

"Eu te amo... como uma amiga," ele continuou.

"Uma amiga?"

"Oh Deus, isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei", ele murmurou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Olha, Bella ... Eu te amo como amiga ... e talvez mais ... bem, eu realmente desejo que seja mais, mas ... se você não está pronta, nós o que podemos ... uhm ... ir devagar ... "

Neste ponto, eu não sabia se a minha carta estava correta ou a previsão de Angela estava certa ou talvez ambos.

Sorri. "Você fica muito bonito quando você está nervoso."

Edward exalou, eu ri.

"Eu pensei que os advogados deveriam ser bons em se comunicar," continuei.

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu sou, mas quando se trata de você eu não posso sequer pensar."

Que doce.

"Tem certeza? Eu acho que você está indo muito bem", eu disse a ele.

Edward piscou. "Eu estou?"

"Sim".

Ele riu. "Bem... é bom ouvir isso."

Nossa conversa parou quando o garçom trouxe os nossos pedidos. Edward fez uma carranca pra ele quando ele sorriu pra mim antes dele se afastar da nossa mesa.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei-lhe casualmente, enquanto tomava o café.

"O garçom esta se equivocando", Edward murmurou.

"Por quê?"

"Ele estava flertando com você."

"Edward, ele estava sorrindo pra mim."

"Sim, pra você é só isso, mas eu sou um cara também, Bella. Eu sei o significado daquele sorriso."

Eu ri. "E você fica muito bonito quando você está com ciúmes."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes."

"Eu não sou um cara, mas eu sei o significado por trás desse comportamento", eu disse sorrindo docemente.

Os ombros de Edward caíram e ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Isto é realmente mais difícil do que eu pensava," ele murmurou de novo.

Eu ri novamente enquanto ele tirava as mãos do rosto. "Me desculpe, Bella", ele suspirou. "Eu só... Eu nunca fiz isso antes e eu só queria te oferecer uma xícara de café e saber a sua opinião sobre a minha estranha família, talvez, te ouvir dizer um sim quando eu te perguntasse sobre um encontro real."

Sim, bom... Isso era alguma coisa.

Sorri. "Bom... em primeiro lugar... obrigada pelo café" Edward sorriu, "e sobre a sua família, eu os achei adoráveis. Especialmente o seu pai."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Ele realmente empurrou meus limites naquela noite."

"Talvez ele tenha feito, mas ele realmente ama você."

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu brinquei com a minha xícara de café. "Quanto ao seu pedido de encontro... bem ... eu acho que posso sair com você... Sim ..."

"Verdade?" ele me perguntou. Sua voz ansiosa.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Sim... com certeza."

Edward sorriu muito e segurou a minha mão sobre a mesa. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu realmente quero te pedir para ser meu encontro para o jantar da empresa neste fim de semana. Você vem comigo?"

Concordei com a cabeça sorrindo. "Claro que irei."

Ele acenou de volta. "Então isso significa que você não precisa do meu pai para falar de mim. Eu posso me apresentar por mim mesmo."

"Huh?"

"Nada não", ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

Roda da Fortuna.

Minha amizade com Edward mudou naquela noite.

E eu devo admitir.

Eu gostei disso.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo quando atingir no mínimo 112 reviews**

**N/T**_: Quem achou a coisa mais linda ele todo envergonhado?_

_Eles estão caminhando ... para algo mais _

_Review é a maneira mais singela de dizer que vocês apreciam as traduções não sabe o que escrever? ah diz a parte que mais gostou do capítulo! ;)_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_Amei essa review da** Marina Flima **_

_Anagramas? Fodidos anagramas!? Quem usa anagramas? Sério, use anagramas comigo e pode ter o que quiser! Cara, anagrama!? Além das minhas expectativas. Adoro cultura! Kk  
Drew soa sexy, e pode ser a brincadeira íntima dos dois. Algumas tem o Ricardão, a Bella tem o Drew. Na verdade, um Edreward. Nossa, quem não quer um modelo desses hein!? Nem precisa de update!  
Muito bonitinho ela conhecendo os pais dele! Dá pra entender o pq ela tem o pé atras, e mesmo assim ele continua persistindo. Isso que é homem! Sabe entender a arte do doce!  
Quero um cara anagramador pra mim! Oh ceussssss!_


	6. O Louco

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 6** - **O Louco**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Edward me surpreendeu nos últimos dois dias, nós tínhamos um momento durante a pausa do café. Ele saia do meu trabalho com aquele grande sorriso no rosto.

Mas depois disso, na pausa para o meu almoço enquanto eu terminava de comer. "Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei com espanto. Para dizer a verdade, eu gostava de vê-lo.

Ele sorriu. Estava vestindo sua camisa, mas ele havia dobrado as mangas até os cotovelos e também não usava gravata. "Ei, Bella. Eu só queria visitá-la. A Corte do Tribunal acabou cedo, hoje."

"Oh, entendi." Olhei para a livraria. "Você quer dar uma olhada em volta ou..." Eu olhei para ele, ele estava sorrindo.

"Na verdade, eu quero ficar aqui até seu expediente terminar."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"E pedir a você um favor."

E agora eu estava curiosa.

"Qual favor?"

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos olhando pra mim envergonhado. "Eu... uh... Eu quero te levar pra casa."

Okay.

Eu ri com leveza e toquei em sua testa. "Você tem certeza de que se sente bem?"

Ele riu também. "Eu estou ótimo. Sinto-me realizado porque eu ganhei o caso."

Sorri. "Então, esse é o ponto."

Nós rimos nervosamente e depois, lentamente, paramos quando o nosso olhar se encontrou. Olhei em seus olhos verdes e me perdi completamente neles. Segundos depois, Edward balançou a cabeça e limpou a garganta. Ele procurou uma cadeira vazia e olhou novamente pra mim. "Hum... eu vou esperar você lá." Ele caminhou rapidamente para a cadeira antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Pisquei várias vezes balançando minha cabeça. O que estava acontecendo?

Edward manteve sua palavra e me esperou até o fechamento da loja. Depois de dizer tchau aos meus colegas de trabalho e ao Sr. Banner, Edward e eu caminhamos juntos até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro, eu me sentei no banco. Edward me questionou se eu gostaria de jantar, respondi que cabia a ele decidir. Tivemos nosso jantar num pequeno restaurante depois ele me levou pra casa mais tarde. Eu pensei que ele iria para casa logo após ele me deixar de volta ao meu apartamento.

"Obrigado por me trazer em casa", eu disse a ele quando estávamos na frente da porta do meu apartamento.

Edward mexeu em seus pés. "O prazer foi meu." Ficamos sem jeito por um tempo antes dele respirar fundo. "Hum... Eu posso... posso entrar?"

Engoli em seco. Espera aí! Nós não somos... quer dizer... nós nem mesmo...

Edward pareceu perceber meu pânico, em seguida, sorriu rapidamente. "Não, eu não quero sugerir isso Bella. Eu só quero conhecer seu apartamento. Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada."

Eu engatei uma respiração.

Ok, então.

Destranquei a porta e a abri. Acendi a luz e fiz um gesto pra ele entrar. Ele parecia tão animado entrando rapidamente, enquanto eu estava me sentindo nervosa. Eu nunca tive um homem dentro do meu apartamento antes e meu apartamento era apenas trivial. Comparando com Edward que parecia viver no luxo e ser o advogado de sucesso que ele é, tenho certeza que ele vive em uma cobertura ou algo parecido.

"Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?" Perguntei a Edward como uma distração para o meu nervosismo.

Ele ainda ficou no meio da minha sala de estar e se virou para me olhar. Edward sorriu e meu coração fez deu um pulo a mais. "Não, obrigado".

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Ok".

Ele sentou no sofá e eu me sentei ao lado dele. Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo antes dele falar: "Sua casa é agradável."

Eu ri. "Obrigada. Aposto que não é nada comparada a sua."

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como?"

Dei de ombros. "Tenho certeza que você mora em uma cobertura ao contrário de mim."

Ele suspirou. "Eu moro em um apartamento também, assim como você. Eu vou te levar lá depois do nosso encontro."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Edward riu levemente. "Não, Bella. Como eu te falei, eu não vou fazer nada. Nós não estamos nos termos de um encontro de qualquer maneira."

Bem, isto me aliviou.

"Então", ele sussurrou.

"Huh?"

"Nada!"

Revirei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça. "Então..."

"Então..."

Nós dois rimos.

"Puxa, estamos tão sem graça", Edward balançou a cabeça, eu sorri com ele.

"Você disse que precisava de um favor. Qual seria? Talvez pudesse começar com isso", eu o lembrei.

"Ah... sim... isso." Ele olhou em meus olhos. "Eu quero que você leia pra mim."

Eu subi uma sobrancelha. "Não entendi?"

"Eu quero que você leia pra mim," Edward repetiu suas palavras.

Eu sorri. "Por quê? Você quer saber se você vai ou não ganhar um caso?"

Ele riu.

"Deixe-me pegar minhas cartas primeiro," eu disse a ele me levantando do sofá. Peguei minha bolsa e as peguei. Embaralhei as cartas, "Diga-me quando você quiser parar."

Após alguns momentos, Edward disse finalmente para parar então eu puxei uma carta. Eu coloquei a carta sobre a mesa a virando.

O Louco.

"O que é isso?" Edward me perguntou.

"É O Louco."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Qual seu significado?"

"Seria mais como um desafio, uma tomada de decisão, circunstâncias desconhecidas, enfrentar os medos de uma pessoa, assumir riscos e assim por diante." Olhei pra ele. "Você tem um inferno de uma vida."

Edward riu levemente. "Você poderia dizer isso." E então, ele olhou para a carta. "Esta carta demonstra todos os aspectos da minha vida?"

"As cartas do tarô têm vários significados", expliquei a ele. "Às vezes a relação não está envolvida somente em você, mas com as pessoas que estão ao seu redor." Apertei os lábios. "Poderia estar relacionado ao seu trabalho ou talvez a sua vida."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça pensativo. "Eu entendo".

"Alguma outra coisa que você deseja perguntar?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para os meus olhos. "Você é muito talentosa, Bella. Estou surpreso que você não use seu talento para o dinheiro."

Eu ri e recolhi as cartas novamente. "São apenas cartas, Edward. Elas só mostram o que você quer ver ou o impacto de suas decisões em termos curtos de tempo. Mas o resultado final pode ser alterado." Olhei para Edward. "Isto é incomum em você me pedir para ler as cartas pra você. O que fez você mudar de ideia?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Minha mente esta muito tumultuada nos últimos dias."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Bem, você deve procurar um psicólogo e não um leitor de tarô".

Edward sorriu e eu sorri de volta. "Como eu disse... você é engraçada para uma leitora de tarô", disse sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos. "Obrigado. Vou pegar isso como um elogio."

Houve uma pausa momentânea antes que eu olhasse de volta para Edward novamente. Seus olhos se desviaram para baixo e eu delicadamente toquei seu ombro. Ele acalmou por um instante antes dele encontrar os meus olhos.

Eu sorri calorosamente. "Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo?"

Edward sorriu um pouco e colocou a mão em cima da minha, que ainda tocava seu ombro. "Só venha comigo neste fim de semana, para o evento do meu escritório, isso é tudo que eu peço."

Eu ri. "Eu irei".

Ele sorriu novamente e beijou minha bochecha. Esqueci como se respirava. Estávamos tão perto e eu podia sentir seu cheiro masculino. Caramba, ele cheirava bem.

"Obrigado, Bella".

Pisquei várias vezes e consegui não gaguejar: "Não por isso."

Ele sorriu novamente e eu rezava para o meu rosto não ficar mais vermelho depois disso.

No fim de semana, eu vesti um vestido preto e estava pronta para Edward me pegar. Quando o relógio marcou sete horas, eu ouvi baterem na minha porta, a abri pra ver Edward já vestido com um terno preto. Caramba, ele é tão bonito! Eu quase me esqueci de como respirar novamente.

Nos direcionamos até o local que seria realizado o evento, em um salão de hotel. De repente, me senti muito nervosa. Como é que eu ia me encaixar? Eu não sabia nada sobre advogados e todas as coisas sobre os advogados.

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado para o grande salão. Minha mão estava ligada ao braço dele.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Um pouco nervosa."

Eu senti ele apertar minha mão com delicadeza. "Não fique. Eu estou aqui", sussurrou.

Exalei lentamente. "Eu sei".

Quando chegamos no grande salão, o clima mudou drasticamente. Eu podia sentir a formalidade e eu sabia que a maioria das pessoas nesta sala pertenciam a alta sociedade. Engoli em seco. Isso ia ser uma longa noite.

"Ei, Edward."

Ouvi alguém chamar o nome de Edward, nós dois viramos a cabeça para ver um homem loiro se aproximando de nós. Ele era bonito também, com seu terno, eu poderia dizer que ele também era um advogado, ou talvez alguém que trabalhava no escritório de advocacia.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi Edward sorrir e apertar a mão deste homem. "Ei, Jasper. É tão bom ver você. Obrigado pela ajuda no meu caso de ontem, cara."

O homem loiro, Jasper, riu levemente e acenou com a mão. "Você é o meu advogado favorito, Edward. Estou feliz que pude ajudar você." ele disse com um sotaque sulista acentuado. E então, seus olhos cintilaram junto aos meus. "E quem é esta senhorita bonita ao seu lado?"

Corei um pouco.

"Esta é Bella Swan," Eu podia sentir uma pitada de orgulho na voz de Edward. "Bella, este é Jasper Whitlock".

Um... Whitlock?

Eu acho que eu já ouvi esse nome antes. Eu tentei vasculhar em meu cérebro e então eu me lembrei do dia em que cheguei ao escritório de Edward e ele tinha um convidado... com o nome de Whitlock.

Jasper estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Swan."

Eu sorri. "Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Senhor. Whitlock."

Ele sorriu dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward. "Bom trabalho, cara. Ela é tão linda. Espero que isto sirva para mantê-la longe de você."

Ela?

Edward limpou a garganta. "Um... obrigado, Jasper. Você pode me desculpar?" Ele rapidamente me empurrou para longe de Jasper me guiando até uma das mesas de comida.

"Ela? Quem é ela?" Sussurrei ferozmente.

Edward suspirou. "Você não deveria ter ouvido sobre isso."

"Sobre o quê?"

Ele respirou fundo olhando para os meus olhos. "O pai de Tanya e o meu pai tinham algum tipo de acordo."

Meu coração acelerou. "Que tipo de acordo?"

Edward me olhou profundamente. "Algum tipo de arranjo... matrimonial."

De repente, o meu mundo começou a girar. Este era o "segredo" que as minhas cartas me disseram?

"Mas, eu coloquei um ponto final nisso, depois daquele dia no carnaval."

Eu tentei controlar a minha respiração. "Então... você tecnicamente esta comprometido com ela?"

"Tecnicamente, sim... mas não emocionalmente. Eu não a amo. Eu me apaixonei por alguém", ele me respondeu.

Ah, sim... eu me esqueci completamente sobre isso. A outra garota por quem ele se apaixonou. Eu me sentia tão enjoada.

"Por favor, me leve pra casa", eu disse em voz baixa.

"O quê? Mas, nós acabamos de chegar"

"Eu disse me leve pra casa", sussurrei ferozmente.

"Bella"

Eu não esperei até Edward terminar a frase. Me virei caminhando em ritmo acelerado para sair imediatamente daquele lugar. Eu me sentia tão estúpida. Claro, por que ele se interessaria por mim? Uma menina simples que trabalhava na livraria. Eu era tão estúpida por alimentar as minhas esperanças. Eu era apenas uma amiga pra ele.

"Bella, espere! Deixe-me explicar!" Eu senti Edward agarrando meu braço me virando.

"Assim... não!"

"Edward! Querido!"

Nós dois congelamos virando nossas cabeças pra ver Tanya se aproximando de nós. Ela usava um lindo vestido, ela parecia tão elegante. Edward rapidamente ajeitou sua postura, me segurando próxima, enquanto eu me mantinha enraizada em meus pés.

Tanya corajosamente abraçou Edward, mas ele não correspondeu, ela me ignorou completamente também. "Oi, querido. Eu senti sua falta."

"Realmente? Bem, eu não", Edward respondeu friamente.

Ela acariciou a bochecha de Edward e ele ficou ali imóvel. "Estou muito contente de ver você aqui."

Edward pegou a mão de Tanya o liberando de seu toque. "Você não vê, Tanya? Estou com alguém."

Franziu a testa e, finalmente, olhou pra mim. Tanya uniu as sobrancelhas, em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram. Imaginei que ela havia me reconhecido agora. "Você não trabalha na livraria?"

"Sim", Edward respondeu por mim.

Tanya levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou novamente para Edward. "Não me diga que você cancelou o nosso compromisso por causa desta menina. Ela está fora da sua lista, Edward."

Edward gargalhou sombriamente. "Bem, o fato de que você disse que _ela_ está fora do meu alcance apenas provou o quanto isso realmente é verdade. Mas na verdade quem está fora da _minha_ lista é você. Aceite isto, Tanya. Eu nunca a amei."

Ela zombou. "E o quê? Você a ama?"

_Não, ele não ama. Ele só estava me usando para mantê-la longe dele_, minha consciência avisou.

Edward sorriu. "Sim, eu a amo. Eu amo Bella."

Minha respiração parou.

Neste momento, eu compreendi o significado da carta de Edward.

O Louco.

Este era o grande passo de Edward. Não só por sua vida, mas talvez por seu trabalho e por sua reputação também. E agora enfim eu soube... isto me envolvia.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo sai quando alcançar no mínimo 140 reviews**

**N/T: **_Mas que doce ele esperando por ela pra levá-la pra casa oh Bella tão cegueta ! Não vê que amizade alguma faria um homem sentar e te esperar._

_Graças a Deus este Edward é insistente caso contrário o que seria da Bella? hum_

_E OMG __ISTO__ deveria servir para o Jasper ficar com a boca fechada! Eu quis bater nele_

_Diga Olá_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	7. Os Amantes

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - ****Os Amantes**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

_Sim, eu amo ela. Eu amo Bella._

Eu estava sonhando?

Acho que não. Porque eu ainda vi Tanya com seu queixo caído e Edward olhando de volta para ela, confiante. E eu me senti como um árbitro que iria decidir qual deles iria ganhar.

Após alguns momentos, Tanya riu levemente e isso enviou tremores pelo meu corpo. "Amor, Edward? Você acredita nessa coisinha chamada amor?"

Huh?

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e eu acho que Edward também.

"Como você pode dizer que ela é a pessoa certa para você? Você a conhece a quanto tempo? Semanas? Eu te conheço desde a nossa infância, Edward!" Tanya disse ferozmente.

"Você pode me conhecer a mais tempo do que Bella, Tanya, mas isso não significa que você me conhecer melhor."

A mulher loira piscou várias vezes e olhou para Edward com frieza. "Não há tal coisa como amor".

Olhei para Edward, mas ele apenas sorriu. Seus olhos verdes se iluminaram como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo. "Entendo... então, todos esses anos... o que você sente por mim?"

Tanya empalideceu e eu olhei para Edward em espanto. Agora eu entendo por que seus olhos brilharam assim. Ele descobriu a fraqueza de Tanya e a atirou de volta contra ela. Bem, isso soa como um grande advogado, na verdade.

"Eu... Eu..."

"Você nunca me amou?"

Tanya piscou.

"Como você ousa dizer que Bella está fora do meu alcance, quando você nem mesmo me ama? É este o seu truque, Tanya? Você pensa em mim como um brinquedo caro? Um brinquedo para provar a outras garotas ou mulheres por aí que você pode me ter? "

A boca de Tanya se abriu e fechou como um peixe. Edward bateu em seu ponto fraco.

"Foi uma coisa boa eu ter cancelado o nosso noivado. Já faz um tempo que eu percebi sua intenção e esperei o momento certo para fazer isso", Edward continuou, ignorando o silêncio de Tanya.

Então, foi isso que aconteceu.

Mas, isso ainda não alivia minhas preocupações.

Eu ainda estava pensando na garota.

A menina por quem Edward se apaixonou.

Quem era ela?

"Mas, não se preocupe... Não vou contar a ninguém, sobre esse seu comportamento. A escolha é sua, Tanya. Você quer manter seu orgulho intacto com você ou desfiado em pedaços. A escolha é sua." E depois, Edward se virou para mim e sorriu, como se a cena anterior não tivesse acontecido. "Vamos, Bella?"

Eu pisquei e balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Edward me guiou para o outro lado da sala, deixando a loura para trás. Uma vez que nos paramos em um canto, Edward tocou meu ombro suavemente e olhou em meus olhos.

"Você está bem, Bella?"

Eu sorri melancolicamente. "Sim, eu estou bem."

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Você não deveria ter visto isso. Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem," eu disse suavemente. "Não é culpa sua."

Houve uma pausa antes que eu visse Jasper vindo em nossa direção. Imaginei que Edward pressentiu meu alarde e olhei rapidamente na direção de Jasper.

"Ei, cara," o homem louro cumprimentou Edward. "Foi uma ótima jogada o negócio com a Tanya."

Edward zombou. "Ela é tão irritante. Eu não posso acreditar que meu pai quis arranjar um casamento com ela."

Jasper riu. "Bem, você é um adulto. Você não tem que seguir o que se velho quer. O mundo não vai acabar, mesmo que você não se case com ela."

Edward revirou os olhos.

Jasper se virou para mim. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu antes. Espero que a meu amigo aqui possa ficar por mais tempo."

Corei um pouco quando vi Edward fazer uma careta.

Jasper riu de novo e deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward antes dele virar e nos deixar. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Isso foi definitivamente algo.

"Você está com fome?" De repente, Edward perguntou.

Eu mastiguei meu lábio inferior. Bem, tanto quanto eu queria deixar este lugar, eu não posso mentir afinal eu estava morrendo de fome. Olhei para Edward e acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele sorriu calorosamente e segurou a minha mão. "Vamos, vamos comer alguma coisa. E depois disso, vou contar-lhe tudo."

Eu só consegui acenar com a cabeça e seguir Edward a mesa de comes e bebes.

Eu esperava que eu pudesse comer alguma coisa depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje à noite.

~.~.~.~

Saímos depois de comer rapidamente no evento. Edward me levou de volta para seu apartamento, como ele prometeu-me no outro dia no nosso encontro anterior... bem, se ele considerou esta noite como um encontro...

O apartamento de Edward embora não fosse uma cobertura, ainda é muito melhor que o meu. Ele tem um apartamento organizado, o que é estranho para um cara solteiro.

"Posso pegar alguma coisa? Café? Chá? Água?" Ele me pergunto assim que estávamos dentro de seu apartamento.

Olhei em volta da sala e sorri para ele. "Não, obrigado". Na verdade, eu estava mais curiosa sobre o que ele queria me contar.

Edward me olhou por um momento e limpou a garganta. "Hum... eu volto já."

Eu pisquei quando assisti ele desaparecer em um quarto. Respirei fundo e me sentei no sofá. Bem, era um sofá muito bom. Eu estava admirando a sala quando ouvi um baque forte vindo de um dos quartos, seguido de um 'ai'. Eu segurei uma risada e me recompus quando ouvi caminhar para sala. Edward surgiu, já vestidos casualmente com jeans e camiseta, enquanto eu ainda estava com meu vestido preto.

Ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá e eu tentei acalmar minha respiração. Como alguém poderia parecer tão bonito com uma roupa simples?

"Seu apartamento é legal", eu disparei.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu corei.

Que caminho a percorrer, Bella!

Ele riu e seus olhos brilharam. "Obrigado, Bella".

Ele fez uma pausa.

"Err... Espero que tenha tido um bom tempo no evento. Bem, eu estava esperando que fosse melhor para um encontro, mas não pude evitar algumas coisas. E você está linda", disse ele para mim, um pouco nervoso.

Eu sorri timidamente. "Obrigado."

"Você tem certeza que eu não quer algo para beber?"

Eu quase rolei meus olhos, mas balancei a cabeça ao invés disso. "Não, Edward. Eu tenho certeza."

"Tudo bem", disse ele de novo e, em seguida, respirou fundo. "Eu gosto do seu vestido."

Eu ri. "Vamos continuar assim a noite toda?"

"Bem, nós podemos, se você ficar aqui."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e Edward piscou rapidamente.

"Quero dizer... se você decidir ficar aqui na próxima vez. Hoje não. Bem, não é que eu não queira isso, mas..."

Eu ri novamente. Ele não era apenas bonito quando estava com ciúmes, ele também era bonitinho quando estava muito nervoso.

Edward suspirou. "Desculpe por isso."

"Não se preocupe", eu disse a ele. "Talvez eu possa ajudar a nós dois aqui. Você disse que quer me dizer tudo."

"Ah... sim... isso..." ele limpou a garganta. "O que você quer saber?"

Dei de ombros.

"Certo... bem, a família de Tanya e minha família já se conhecem há muito tempo. E a ideia do nosso casamento só saiu quando estávamos na faculdade."

Uma pontada de ciúme passou por mim. "Vocês foram para a faculdade juntos?"

"Bem, não... Graças a Deus por isso."

Sim, eu também acho.

"Eu não a amava," Edward continuou. "Eu não sentia que ela era a certa... entende... Eu fiz uma promessa de cancelar o nosso compromisso quando eu encontrasse a pessoa certa."

"E se você não encontrasse uma? E seus pais?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu ainda tenho muitas maneiras de escapar disso. Quanto aos meus pais, no momento em que eles te viram comigo, eles souberam que eu tinha encontrado a minha menina." E então, ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Mesmo que eu despreze Tanya, devo lhe agradecer por ter me pedido para ir com ela ao carnaval." Edward levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha carinhosamente. "Porque eu te encontrei."

Whooooo... espere um momento!

Eu levantei minha mão, "Espere... espere...e a menina?"

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. "Que menina?"

"A menina por quem você se apaixonou."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu estou falando de você, Bella."

Meu batimento cardíaco aumentou. "Você está brincando, certo?"

Edward riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não estou brincando. Eu estou te dizendo a verdade. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo."

"M-mas ... nós só nos conhecemos há..."

"Não importa", Edward interrompeu. "Eu sei o que quero."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Oh, garoto..."

"Posso garantir a você que eu não sou um garoto."

Eu ri levemente. "Sim, eu posso ver isso." Eu suspirei e inclinei-me sobre o sofá. "Eu acho que a carta está certa."

"Eu nunca soube o quão real eram as cartas até agora", ele parecia divertido. "O que vai acontecer a seguir?"

"O Louco é uma carta importante, geralmente seguida pela carta Os Amantes. Mesmo que eu não esteja lendo agora, sei que a maioria dos leitores de tarô, vão concluir que o próximo passo depois de O Louco é Os Amantes", eu respondi-lhe.

"Os Amantes... é bom?"

"Em algumas tradições, os amantes representam as relações e escolhas. Sua aparição no meio de outras cartas indica alguma decisão sobre uma relação existente, uma tentação do coração, ou uma escolha de parceiros em potencial", eu olhei para Edward. "Seja qual for a escolha, ele não deve ser feito de ânimo leve."

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensativo e se inclinou sobre o sofá também, de frente para mim. "No momento em que você leu as cartas para mim, eu fiz a minha decisão. Eu quero estar com você. Eu sei que vai levar tempo para você me amar, mas eu posso esperar."

Corei. A revelação de Edward fez meu coração disparar. Devo admitir que senti atração por ele desde o começo, mas não me atrevi a ter esperança, porque achei que Tanya fosse a 'menina', que ele que está em seu coração, embora a menina fosse eu.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha vermelha e eu ergui a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Será que Os Amantes dizem sobre o meu futuro amor?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

"Só se você decidir assim", eu respondi com a voz igualmente suave.

Ele olhou para mim, profunda e amorosamente. "Eu já fiz a minha escolha. Desde a vez em que eu vi você no carnaval, eu queria estar com você."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Como advogado, devo admitir que você tem habilidade de comunicação excelente."

Edward gargalhou. "Obrigado, Senhorita Swan. Mas, eu quero usar a minha habilidade para conquistar seu coração."

Eu tremi, mas meu corpo estava quente.

"Bella, você se importaria se eu a levasse para outro encontro?"

Eu ri. "Você não é de desistir, né?"

"Não".

Ergui minha cabeça para ver Edward sorrindo. "Ok".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam e seu sorrio ficou ainda mais largo. "Ótimo! Oh, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Que pergunta?"

"Castanho é a cor natural do seu cabelo?"

~.~.~.~.

Nós decidimos jantar em um restaurante no dia seguinte. Alguma coisa mudou depois que Edward me levou para seu apartamento. Nós não éramos mais estranhos e eu me vi mais confortável em torno dele. Antes da verdade ser revelada tudo era diferente e, talvez, Angela estava certa. Talvez o segredo fosse aquele guardado por Edward sobre seu casamento arranjado e isso não foi uma coisa ruim para mim.

Eu estava usando um vestido simples, enquanto Edward usava uma camisa com calças escuras. Nós conversamos informalmente e até o final de nossa sobremesa, notei que Edward moveu sua cadeira para se sentar perto de mim.

"Bella?"

Eu estava conversando com Edward sobre o meu tempo da faculdade quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome. Olhei para cima e vi Alice não muito longe da minha cadeira.

Dei um sorriso e levantei da minha cadeira. "Alice! Ei, eu não posso acreditar que eu te encontrei aqui. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Alice riu. "Só estou jantando com o meu cliente. Eu fazer outro carnaval na semana que vem. E por falar em carnaval..."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso." E então, eu fiz um gesto para Edward. "Alice, esse é Edward. Edward, esta é minha amiga, Alice. Ela é a única responsável por eu acabar na tenda de carnaval com cartas de tarô".

Edward, que surpreendentemente já estava em pé, sorriu para Alice e apertou a mão dela. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Alice. Estou tão feliz que você é a única responsável por Bella acabar naquela tenda. Eu tenho muita sorte de conhecê-la."

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Edward. Eu acho que você é o único homem que pode fazer o meu amigo ficar aqui o jantar inteiro. Não tive sorte antes."

Revirei os olhos enquanto Alice e Edward estavam sorrindo.

"Whoa, Edward!"

Nos três olhamos para ver um homem loiro se aproximando de nós. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando vi Jasper caminhando até a nosso mesa. Sério, este restaurante é tão malditamente famoso que eu encontro Alice e Jasper no mesmo lugar.

"Hey, Jazz. É tão bom ver você aqui", Edward cumprimentou.

Jasper sorriu. "Ei, Bella". E então, seus olhos viajaram para a Alice e ele congelou por um momento antes de sorrir. "E quem é essa moça?"

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam.

Alice sorriu de volta. "Mary Alice, senhor. Prazer." Minha amiga olhou para mim e Edward. "Bem, é tão bom ver vocês dois aqui. Eu vou até a sua casa para obter os detalhes do carnaval, Bella. Aproveite a sua noite." Ela se virou para Jasper. "Prazer em conhecê-lo... hum..."

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, senhora", Jasper sorriu.

Desta vez, foi Edward, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jasper. Me desculpem?" Alice começou a se afastar de nós, deixando Jasper em transe.

Segundos depois Jasper balançou a cabeça e correu rapidamente para Alice.

Edward gargalhou. "Eu acho que os amantes não são só para mim."

Apertei os lábios. "Sim, eu também acho."

* * *

_**Próximo com no mínimo 172 reviews.** _

_N/T ~ Bella acordou pra vida. Jasper se desculpou e encontrou a Alice :33_

_Beijos Lary Reeden_


	8. O Eremita

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - ****O Eremita**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

A dinâmica entre mim e Edward mudou lentamente depois do nosso segundo jantar. Tornamo-nos mais próximos e conhecemos um ao outro. Ele até falou com a minha mãe quando ela me ligou durante uma de nossas tardes juntos. Passamos nossos finais de semana fazendo coisas simples. Às vezes ele ia ao meu apartamento, às vezes eu ia ao seu. Ainda estávamos progredindo, apesar de tudo. Eu aprendi muito sobre o mundo de Edward, dos advogados e leis, enquanto ele se mostrou sempre curioso quando eu disse a ele sobre os livros novos ou minha paixão por certa edição. Quanto ao carnaval, Alice limpou minha agenda na próxima semana e me pediu para ler para ela quando ela me encontrou na livraria. Alice já tinha saído em alguns encontros com Jasper após seu encontro com ele no restaurante.

"Por que você não tenta trabalhar em uma editora?" Edward me perguntou em uma tarde quando eu fazia o jantar na casa dele.

Eu sorri. "Eu adoraria isso. Talvez mais tarde. O Sr. Molina ainda precisa de mim em sua livraria."

Houve uma pausa e então eu senti que ele estava me abraçando por trás. Edward passou os braços em minha cintura e beijou o meu cabelo.

"É isso mesmo? Você sabe que eu preciso de você também?" ele sussurrou.

Eu ri. "Edward, pare com isso. Eu estou cozinhando."

"Eu sei".

"Você vai estragar o nosso jantar."

Senti que ele deu de ombros. "Eu não me importo. Outra desculpa para levá-la em um restaurante."

Revirei os olhos e desliguei o fogão. Me virei com seus braços ainda na minha cintura. "Você sempre gasta o seu dinheiro para me levar para jantar fora."

"Bem, é porque você não me deixou comprar um carro", disse ele de volta. Edward insistiu que queria comprar um carro para mim, então eu não teria que usar o transporte público, mas recusei a oferta.

"Eu não preciso de um carro por agora. Obrigada", eu respondi logo.

Edward sorriu levemente e nossos olhos se encontraram. Seu olhar tremulou lentamente aos meus lábios, e seus olhos escureceram. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou e meu corpo esquentou.

"Bella..."

"Hmm..."

"Você não acha que é estranho que já estejamos juntos há dois meses, mas eu nunca tive a chance de te beijar?"

Bem, eu sempre pensei sobre isso também. Ele nunca me beijou, não na boca de qualquer maneira. Não era porque eu não queria isso, mas eu estava com medo de ser muito cedo.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha e eu olhei para ele ansiosamente. "Posso te beijar?" ele sussurrou.

Quem era eu para discutir?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e Edward se inclinou para capturar meus lábios com os dele. Seus lábios eram tão macios e ele me beijou levemente. Eu respondi ansiosamente e então eu senti que ele segurou minha nuca e me beijou mais profundo. Eu passei meus braços em seu pescoço e ele abraçou-me para mais perto. Nosso beijo virou mais apaixonado e eu senti que ele me levantou do chão. Eu passei minhas pernas em sua cintura e senti que estávamos nos movendo da cozinha. Ele terminou o beijo, mas eu não podia suportar a separação tão cedo. Beijei seu queixo e pescoço, enquanto ele continuou a me carregar.

Para o quarto?

E então, eu senti ele se sentar e eu olhei para cima para ver que já estávamos na sala.

Em seu sofá.

Wow... vamos fazer isso?

Olhei para ele e ele me beijou de novo, sem me dar a oportunidade de pensar direito.

"Você acha que vai perder a sua capacidade de ler as cartas, se eu fizer amor com você agora?" ele me disse entre beijos calorosos.

Whoa!

Inclinei-me para longe e olhei em seus olhos. Meu estômago deu voltas de uma forma boa. Eu podia ver em seus olhos amor, desejo, querer... Suas orbes verdes me hipnotizaram.

Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente para libertar o efeito. E ri com leveza enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Edward fechou os olhos por um momento antes de abri-los novamente.

"Por que você pergunta isso?" Perguntei-lhe.

Edward deu de ombros. "Bem... foi isso que eu vi em O Escorpião Rei. A feiticeira não podia mais ver o futuro depois que Mathayus foi para cama com ela."

Olhei para ele com espanto. "Você viu aquele filme?"

"Dwayne Johnson estava ótimo."

Eu ri. "Eu não acredito que você assistiu."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você assistiu também?"

Dei de ombros. "Claro. Dwayne é muito bom." Eu sorri. "E ele é bonito demais."

Edward apertou os olhos. "O quê?"

Eu ri e beijei seus lábios. "Eu estava apenas brincando." E depois, olhei de novo em seus olhos. Este momento também me lembrou que nós não falamos sobre nossos relacionamentos passados ... ou encontros no meu caso. Eu não fui íntima com ninguém. Bem, eu beijei, mas foi só isso. Quanto ao Edward, eu não tenho ideia e eu me senti nervosa com isso.

"Alguma vez você já...?" Minha voz falhou no final. O pensamento de Edward com alguém antes de mim fez meu coração se apertar.

Para minha surpresa, ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. "Você vai acreditar se eu contasse a você que não?"

Eu pisquei. "Não?"

"Não."

"Como?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você está me perguntando como eu mantive a minha virgindade?"

Corei e escondi o meu rosto em seu ombro, seu corpo vibrando com o riso. Edward beijou o meu cabelo. "Eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre mulheres. Então, eu meio que tentei esquecer isso. Mas então eu vi você e eu te queria. Eu quero você. Na verdade eu quero te fazer a mesma pergunta. Você já...?

Apertei os lábios. "Bem, eu ainda tenho a capacidade de ler as cartas até agora. O que você acha sobre isso?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Você está dizendo que você é..."

"Sim".

Ele piscou. "Uau", e suspirou.

Eu ri. "Você diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo."

"Claro que é. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida."

Aww... isso foi tão doce.

Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Então, o que vai acontecer a seguir?"

Eu fiz uma cara. "Como eu vou saber? Eu não sou uma feiticeira."

Edward riu e eu revirei os olhos. Eu desci de seu colo e ele não me impediu dessa vez. Eu me sentei ao lado dele no sofá e me debrucei sobre o seu peito. Eu estava pensando sobre a minha vida. Eu sabia que podia ler as cartas, mas eu não estava planejando fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida. Bem, minha mãe ainda faz isso ocasionalmente, mas é mais por divertimento, em vez de mostrar para o público.

"Você leu a carta seguinte, Bella?" Edward perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim... foi o Eremita." Eu suspirei e olhei em seus olhos. "O Eremita é a..." tentei achar as palavras. "carta que diz como a pessoa vai se conhecer melhor e que talvez as pessoas ao seu redor também vão fazer o mesmo."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Eu acho que faz sentido. Nosso relacionamento está avançando e também tem Jasper. Ele parece tão feliz depois que conheceu Alice." Ele beijou minha testa. "E eu me encontrei sendo um homem melhor de alguma forma."

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Você é um inferno de um advogado, Sr. Cullen."

Edward gargalhou. "E você é uma lady, Senhorita Swan."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Às vezes eu penso se devo ou não continuar a ler as cartas. Eu sei que não posso fazer isso para sempre."

"Sua habilidade é um dom, sim... mas eu acho que tudo depende de você. Talvez se você não lesse as cartas no carnaval, você ainda pode fazer isso na família sempre que quiser", Edward disse.

Sorri novamente e olhei para seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam suavemente. "Você ainda vai me amar apesar de eu não ser mais uma leitora de Tarô?" Perguntei-lhe.

"A primeira vez que eu notei você foi por causa de seus olhos, não das cartas. Honestamente, eu tentei me concentrar naquele dia porque fiquei fascinado com seus olhos."

Mais uma vez, ele era tão doce.

"Mas, ainda estou curioso."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Querendo ou não você ainda vai ter a capacidade depois de nós..."

Eu não deixei Edward terminar a frase quando eu empurrei-o para baixo e me levantei do sofá para continuar a cozinhar o nosso jantar. Eu ignorei o seu protesto e mostrei minha língua enquanto ele estava rindo.

Como eu disse antes as cartas de tarô tinham muitos significados. O Eremita era uma carta que falava sobre se "conhecer", mas logo percebi que na verdade isso não envolvia só a mim, mas também as pessoas ao meu redor. Edward e eu aprendemos sobre o trabalho um do outro, portanto, eu levei muito tempo para aprender sobre leis e regulamentos. Após o primeiro evento no escritório, Edward me pediu para eu ser seu encontro em outro evento e, felizmente, não teve uma cena como antes.

Quando o carnaval chegou, Alice me colocou novamente em uma barraca para leitura de cartas. Mas desta vez eu não deixei o meu cabelo loiro de novo.

Eu li muitas pessoas durante a noite e Edward chegou à minha tenda pouco antes do carnaval acabar. E para minha surpresa, ele não estava sozinho.

"Wow, Bella... Eu nunca soube que você tinha habilidades tão interessantes", Jasper comentou depois que eu li as cartas para ele. Ele queria saber a perspectiva de sua relação com Alice. Tudo que eu podia dizer era que sua carta foi boa e espero que seu relacionamento também seja.

Eu ri e continuei a arrumar a barraca antes de ir para casa. Edward estava me ajudando. "Obrigada, Jasper. Eu acho que você deve ver Alice agora. Ela provavelmente está terminando com alguns peões antes que todos possam ir para casa."

Os olhos de Jasper se iluminaram e sem dizer nada, ele saiu da minha tenda.

Edward balançou a cabeça e passou o braço carinhosamente sobre meus ombros. Eu inclinei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito e suspirei profundamente.

"Cansada?", perguntou ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

"Não se preocupe... eu não vou deixar você fazer nada amanhã. Eu vou cozinhar para você todos os dias."

Eu ri e beijei-o suavemente. "Obrigada, querido."

Edward rosnou ligeiramente e beijou-me com força antes de deixar-me ir. "Você sabe o que eu sinto quando você me chama assim."

Eu sorri e guardei minhas cartas na bolsa enquanto Edward continuou a arrumar minha tenda.

"Bella, a sua livraria está disponível para lançamento de livro, ou talvez autógrafos?" Edward perguntou de repente.

Eu me acalmei um pouco antes de eu olhar para ele. "Sim... por que a pergunta?"

"Eu tenho um amigo que quer lançar um livro, mas não tem o lugar ainda e eu pensei que talvez você pudesse falar com o Sr. Molina para organizar um evento em sua loja," Edward disse enquanto sorria para mim.

Eu sorri de volta. "Eu falo. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz. Faz um tempo desde que esse tipo de evento foi realizado em sua loja."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e passou os braços em minha cintura. "E esta é também a minha maneira de ver você enquanto você estiver no trabalho e começar a conhecer o mundo da publicidade melhor."

Eu sorri. "Então, talvez você possa ganhar um caso em publicidade?" Eu rebati. O Eremita estava realmente nos mostrando uma grande mudança.

Ele sorriu. "Você me conhece tão bem, minha querida." Ele beijou minha testa. "Ei, você pode ler-me com isso?" Por 'isso', eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre as cartas.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Revirei os olhos e tirei as cartas da minha bolsa. Embaralhei as cartas e pedi para ele parar quando estivesse pronto. Quando Edward finalmente disse para eu parar, eu retirei a carta e abri.

Eu sorri amplamente quando olhei para a carta.

"O que é? É bom?" Edward me perguntou, curioso.

"Melhor impossível", eu respirei.

* * *

**Próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo quando chegar no mínimo nas...**

**194 reviews. **

N/T ~Fofinhos :3 ~

Gente a censura dessa fic é T= +13 portanto não tem cena de sexo.

Lary Reeden


	9. O Mundo

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - ****O Mundo**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Sr. Banner estava ocupado.

Assim como todos no meu local de trabalho.

Hoje era o dia em que nossa livraria viria a ser o local do lançamento de um livro.

Graças a Edward.

Ele falou ao meu chefe e depois de algumas negociações, o meu patrão concordou em realizar o evento em sua livraria. Como eu disse, faz um tempo desde que esse tipo de evento foi realizado aqui.

Eu conheci o autor do livro uma vez e também o editor. Mesmo que a livraria do meu chefe não fosse 'famosa', eles pareciam satisfeitos com ela.

Edward veio mais cedo no dia do evento. Ele ficou me vendo movimentar para preparar o local e quando ninguém percebeu, ele me arrastou para um dos corredores e me beijou forte.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntei-lhe quando ele quebrou o beijo.

Ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu sinto sua falta."

Eu fiz uma careta e ri levemente. "Podemos esperar até o evento acabar? Deus, Edward. O autor é o seu colega. Faça uma boa impressão para ele, você vai?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Eu não preciso disso. Ele sabe que eu sou loucamente apaixonado por você."

Às vezes, suas palavras eram tão doces.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você é sempre assim? Seduz todas as mulheres entre os corredores das prateleiras de livros?"

"Que mulheres? Eu só tenho uma mulher."

Revirei os olhos e bati na sua cabeça com um papel que estava comigo, de brincadeira.

"Hey!"

"Vá se sentar enquanto eu tento fazer um evento aqui."

Edward riu e me beijou rapidamente antes de segurar minha mão e sairmos do corredor. O bom foi que ninguém pareceu perceber que estava ausente.

O evento correu bem e todo mundo parecia feliz. Edward me chamou quando o seu colega e editor estavam indo embora da nossa livraria.

"Obrigado por tudo, Senhorita Swan. Você ajudou muito", o editor me cumprimentou. Ela era uma mulher de meia idade, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, embora não fosse tão bonita como Edward.

Eu sorri. "O prazer é meu. Estou ansiosa para ter outro evento aqui."

"Bella é uma mulher muito inteligente. Ela também gosta de ler e quer se tornar uma editora. Talvez você possa ajudá-la." De repente, Edward disse, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

O quê?

Ele não fez isso.

"Sério? Isso seria ótimo. Venha ao meu escritório na segunda-feira, Senhorita Swan. Talvez eu possa fazer algo sobre isso", respondeu a mulher de volta e me deu seu cartão de visita.

Oh yeah.

Ele fez.

"O-obrigada", gaguejei.

Ela sorriu e saiu da sala, seguido pelo colega de Edward depois que ele apertou a mão do meu namorado.

Quando eles estavam fora da minha vista, eu me virei para Edward.

"Edward!"

"Hmm?"

"O que você fez?"

"Só lhe dei uma oportunidade. Ouvi dizer que ela precisa de um editor e lembrei que você quer se tornar uma... então, por que não?"

Eu exalei. "Eu sinto que lhe devo se eu conseguir esse emprego."

Edward riu e beijou minha testa. "Você não me deve nada, linda. Só me prometa que você nunca vai chutar a minha bunda."

Hmmm... ok.

Eu finalmente consegui o emprego e imaginei que dar um chute no Edward estava fora da questão, a não ser que ele fizesse algo estúpido.

Olhei para Edward, que se mexeu em seu assento. Eu sorri ligeiramente.

"Edward, apenas relaxe. Meu pai não vai morder.", eu assegurei a ele. Nós tínhamos vindo ver meu pai em Forks. Bem, na verdade eu estava acompanhado Edward para conhecer o meu pai.

"Sim, ele não vai morder, mas ele tem uma arma.", disse ele nervosamente.

Revirei os olhos. "Esta é a sua forma de lidar com isso."

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto a outra mão ainda segurava o volante. "Eu sei. Sinto muito, querida. Eu me sinto nervoso. Eu prefiro enfrentar um assassino em um tribunal do que isso".

Eu sorri. "Você está dizendo que um assassino é melhor do que o meu pai?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Não! Isso não era o que eu quis dizer."

Eu ri. Ele ficava definitivamente bonito quando estava nervoso. Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Não se preocupe. Eu estava apenas brincando."

Ele respirou fundo, enquanto eu ri baixinho.

Na verdade, Edward não precisa se sentir nervoso. Meus pais já sabiam sobre nós, mas Edward insistiu que queria apresentar-se adequadamente. Tal homem cavalheiresco que ele era. E, claro, o fato ajudava a deixar Edward confiante o suficiente para satisfazer o meu pai.

Segurei sua mão enquanto a gente andava até a porta da frente do meu pai. Nós ficaríamos para o almoço e deveríamos retornar para Seattle na parte da tarde.

"Aqui vamos nós", ele murmurou quando eu bati a porta da frente.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e a porta da frente se abriu. Eu sorri. "Oi, pai."

Meu pai nos deu um pequeno sorriso. "Oi, querida." E então, ele olhou para Edward. "Você deve ser Edward."

Edward sorriu e a sua confiança voltou de alguma forma. "Sou eu. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan".

Meu pai lhe deu um leve aceno.

O resto da reunião correu bem. Edward e meu pai pareciam confortáveis e eu apenas sorri vendo os dois. Quando a hora de voltarmos para Seattle foi chegando, meu pai conversou brevemente comigo enquanto Edward esperava ao lado do carro.

"Então, é ele?" meu pai perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e corei ligeiramente.

"Ele parece um cara legal. Espero que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, papai. E sim, eu estou feliz."

Meu pai apertou os lábios. "Mas ele não é um advogado sujo, certo?"

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

"Você sabe... daqueles que jogam sujo no tribunal?"

Revirei os olhos. "Claro que não, pai. Eu não quero ficar com ele se ele for assim."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça. "Então eu lhe dei a resposta certa."

Resposta?

"Que resposta?"

Meu pai deu de ombros. "Você vai ver."

E hoje nós estávamos em Phoenix para ver a minha mãe. Novamente, foi ideia de Edward. Ele estava determinado a se apresentar para os meus pais.

Chegamos em Phoenix, quando o dia estava perto do crepúsculo e não havia outra maneira além de passarmos a noite na casa da minha mãe e Phil. Edward estava menos nervoso agora, talvez porque ele já tivesse conversado com minha mãe várias vezes antes.

Minha mãe nos recebeu e conduziu-nos para jantar primeiro. Meu padrasto, Phil, ainda estava no treino de beisebol por isso não tinha chegado em casa ainda. Minha mãe parecia tão feliz por finalmente conhecer Edward e conversaram como velhos amigos. Quando Edward usou o banheiro para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, sentei-me com a minha mãe na sala assistindo TV.

"Eu gosto dele, Bella," minha mãe me disse, enquanto seu dedo pressionava os botões do controle remoto de forma aleatória.

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, mãe."

"Ele sabe sobre as cartas, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu li para ele algumas vezes."

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça, pensativa.

Mordi o lábio e olhei para ela. "Mãe, você será um leitora de Tarô para o resto da sua vida?" Essa era uma pergunta que eu queria fazer para a minha mãe desde o início do meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu queria saber se Phil já se sentiu incomodado pela sua habilidade em ler as cartas. Edward me garantiu muitas vezes que ele não se importava, mas eu queria ter certeza.

Ela suspirou e desligou a TV. "Talvez. Por que você pergunta?"

Dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo. "Ser uma leitora é a sua escolha. As cartas não vão a nenhum lugar, mesmo que você não as toque por um longo tempo. Mas as pessoas ao seu redor ainda vão precisar de sua capacidade. Você pode fazer isso para ajudar os outros se você não quiser fazer isso para si própria. "

Ela pegou o ponto.

Minha mãe beijou meu rosto. "Ele é um cara maravilhoso, Bella. Eu posso ver, ele te ama tanto, leitora de tarô ou não."

Eu sorri e corei.

"Você quer tomar banho? Edward vai dormir aqui, a menos que vocês... você sabe..." Minha mãe sorriu.

Revirei os olhos. "Com seu comportamento cavalheiresco, eu aposto que ele vai dormir aqui no sofá."

Minha mãe deu uma risadinha.

**Um ano depois**

Eu descompactei minhas caixas no canto da sala. Hoje eu estava indo morar com Edward. Foi um grande passo em nosso relacionamento e eu tinha certeza de que não haveria outra pessoa no futuro. Já estávamos naquela relação há um ano, nós conhecíamos bem nossas famílias e, quando Edward me pediu para viver junto com ele eu não poderia dizer não. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério sobre nós.

"Hey, baby. Você está ocupada?"

Eu me virei e vi ele colocar a cabeça na porta.

"Hum... não. O que há de errado?" Perguntei-lhe com curiosidade.

"Eu... uh... eu comprei-lhe uma nova embalagem de cartas e queria experimentá-las com você. Você poderia ler para mim?" Ele mordeu o lábio, gesto que ele aprendeu comigo.

Eu pisquei. "Uh... com certeza."

Levantei-me do meu lugar e o segui até sua sala de estar. Minhas caixas estavam espalhadas ao redor do apartamento, mas Edward não parecia ligar. Eu fiz uma nota mental para descompactar o mais rápido possível.

Nós dois nos sentamos no sofá e Edward me olhou nervosamente.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe novamente.

"Err... sim...", ele me deu um baralho de cartas e eu olhei para os desenhos delas. Eram bonitos e complicados. E eu não tinha ideia de onde ele comprou estes.

Eu lhe dei uma olhada antes de embaralhar as cartas e disse para Edward me dizer quando ele queria que eu parasse. Ele respirou fundo e então ele disse para parar. Eu coloquei o resto das cartas sobre a mesa e abri a carta na minha mão.

Engoli em seco.

Esta não era uma carta de tarô.

Meu coração martelava no meu peito e eu olhei para Edward em transe.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. "O que você acha, Bella?"

Olhei novamente para a carta pensando que eu estava lendo errado, mas as letras na carta ainda eram as mesmas.

_"Quer se casar comigo?"_

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu ri trêmula. "Como você sabia que eu ia pegar essa carta?"

Edward fez uma careta e pegou a pilha de cartas na mesa. Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas quando ele me mostrou as cartas. Eu explodi em gargalhadas quando vi que todas as cartas eram iguais. Todas as cartas tinham o mesmo '_quer se casar comigo?'_.

"Você não queria se arriscar, não é?" Perguntei-lhe, sorrindo, enquanto eu enxugava as minhas lágrimas não derramadas.

"Eu trabalho com riscos todos os dias, Bella. Mas eu não queria arriscar com você. Eu quero estar com você e você não respondeu minha pergunta ainda..." Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos. "Quer se casar comigo, Isabella Swan?"

Sorri bem largo. "Sim".

Edward piscou. "Sim?"

Eu ri. "Sim".

Ele riu sem fôlego e me beijou profundamente. Depois de um momento, ele terminou o beijo e tirou uma caixa-preta do bolso. Ele abriu e eu engasguei com espanto. Dentro da caixa havia um anel de noivado simples, mas tão bonito. Edward pegou o anel e colocou no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Ele beijou o anel e as costas da minha mão antes de acariciar meu rosto.

"Minha noiva", ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri e corei. "Você já pediu a bênção ao meu pai?"

Ele sorriu. "É claro que eu pedi."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu não lembro dele ligar para o meu pai na minha frente, mas provavelmente ele ligou para o meu pai pelas minhas costas .. mas, ainda assim fiquei curiosa.

"Quando?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Quando conheci o seu pai há mais de um ano atrás."

O quê?

Quebrei a cabeça para a memória e quase engasguei quando lembrei do meu pai me dizendo, _"Então, eu lhe dei a resposta certa."_

Naquela época, Edward já planejava se casar comigo e já tinha pedido ao meu pai, mas ele ainda esperou eu estar pronta. Oh, que homem. E ainda assim ele manteve sua maneira cavalheiresca.

"Você já planeja isso faz um ano?"

"Na verdade eu planejei isso desde que éramos apenas amigos. Foi por isso que eu queria que meus pais te conhecessem no início do nosso relacionamento. Eu lhe disse antes, baby. Estou falando sério sobre nós."

Este homem era bom demais para ser verdade.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha. "Eu te amo".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam e ele beijou minha testa. "Eu amo você, Bella. Muito." Ele olhou nos meus olhos com carinho. "Você se lembra da última vez que você leu para mim há um ano?"

Lembro.

"Na sua sala?" Perguntei-lhe.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Você não me disse o que dizia a carta. O que é, Bella? Estou curioso até hoje, mas eu sempre esqueço de perguntar."

Eu sorri. "A carta era O Mundo."

"E você disse que era uma boa carta," Edward continuou.

"Era e ainda é."

Ele olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Como assim?"

"Ela fala sobre a felicidade plena, é também sobre dar a volta ao mundo, compartilhando aquilo que aprendemos ou adquirimos. Resumindo, ela indica uma nova vida", eu expliquei a ele.

Edward sorriu, passou os braços em minha cintura e me puxou para perto. "Eu vou começar a minha nova vida com você. É uma boa carta."

Eu ri.

"Vai continuar a ler as cartas?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "O que você acha?"

Meu noivo deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não me importo. Esta é a sua habilidade. É bem útil em algumas situações."

Revirei os olhos e bati em seu peito de brincadeira. Edward só sorriu e colocou-me no sofá, antes de me beijar sem sentido.

Essa carta não foi significativa apenas para Edward, mas para mim também.

E eu imaginei que a minha viagem tinha apenas começado.

* * *

_**N/T ~** Fofa, divertida, romântica, espero que tenham gostando tanto quando eu :)_

_Obrigado por cada comentário carinhoso *-* Comentem uma última vez. _

_As meninas que me ajudaram a traduzir e betar._

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
